Hogwarts: Scooby Style!
by Aredhel Lindelena
Summary: Dumbeldore calls in the Slayer and her friends to help protect Harry and the students. x-over with Harry Potter (well, DUH!) kinda AU - i messed around with the timelines for my own purposes.....
1. An Urget Owl

Plan for Protection

  
  


Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


[set after season 6 Buffy, season 3 Angel, and book 4 Harry Potter. A month after Angel is imprisoned in the ocean, Cordelia realized where he is, and rescued him. Being a true friend to Angel, she sealed his soul forever so he could be with his true love, Buffy, cause she is wicked powerful and this is my fic and I said so, so HA!!! .:sticks out tongue:. Also, I don't know Angel's real last name, so I made one up. O'Donerty (I just threw a bunch of letters together)]

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Buffy sat lost in thought, musing over the past week's occurrences. She remembered it all so clearly. One night, she dreamt everything that had happened to Angel and Connor. She saw him pulled out of the ocean where he lay, and then she saw Cordelia talking to him. The next thing she knew, a white light surrounded Angel, and then the visions stopped, to be replaced with Cordelia standing in front of her. Cordelia told Buffy all about her visions, and how she was now a higher power, and that when she saw the white light, that was when Angel's soul had been bound. She told Buffy that Angel would be coming, and that they would be an unstoppable team. Then she said goodbye, and left Buffy to ponder over this news. Buffy woke up to the sight of darkness in her room, and Angel standing over her.

  
  


For the next few days, Buffy and Angel caught up on the news, and Buffy was surprised to hear that Angel Investigations had been doing so well with him missing for a month. Buffy had realized that Angel had changed a lot since the last time she saw him, and she had been afraid that there was no place in his life for her anymore. Angel quickly squashed that idea, and they picked up where they left off.

  
  


Buffy's biggest surprise and greatest moment came just the day before. Her and Angel were out to dinner, in a really swanky restaurant. Angel took her back to his place for some 'post dinner training' as he called it. After Buffy got changed into some training clothes, Angel had picked up a knife, to throw it at her, for her to block, as she always did with Giles. Angel instructed her, instead of deflecting the knives, she should catch them. When Buffy caught the knife and looked down at it, she found something attached to it. There was a small claddaugh ring with diamond insets. Buffy looked questioningly at Angel, and he chose that instant to propose to her.

  
  


Of course, when her tears subsided, she agreed whole-heartedly.

  
  


Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the loving face of her fiancé.

  
  


"What's on your mind Buff?"

  
  


"Nothing. Just thinking about the past week. It all happened so fast, but I remember everything like it was in slow motion."

  
  


"I know what you mean." Angel pulled his love into a kiss, but they were interrupted by a tapping on the window. Buffy looked at the window, confused.

  
  


"Nobody but you ever uses the window. I wonder who it is." Buffy walked over to the window, keeping a dagger gripped in her hand. The sun had set, so anything could be there. Buffy pulled back the curtains, and was surprised to see an owl. She opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping a letter in her hands. Buffy opened the envelope, addressed to her and Angel, and slowly withdrew the contents. The letter inside confused her even more than the method of delivery.

  
  


Dear Mr. O'Donerty and Miss Summers,

  
  


We would like to invite you to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would be teaching a new class: Muggle Defence. A pressing situation has occurred, and all possible precautions must be taken. As you are a Slayer and an ensouled vampire, we believe you would be best able to protect the students. We will agree to any conditions of your stay here, as we are very concerned for the safety of the children. Please reply and send a message with this owl.

  
  


Sincerely,

Albus Dumbeldore,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

  
  


After Buffy was finished reading the letter, she handed it over to Angel. He seemed less than confused, however, and turned to Buffy.

  
  


"Well, do you want the job?" Angel asked her.

  
  


"Angel, you might know what's going on, but I'm completely lost. They have schools that teach magic?"

  
  


Angel nodded. "I guess you wouldn't know, being a muggle and all. The school is in England. There are actually quite a few of them. This one happens to be the best."

  
  


Buffy still looked confused. "Why didn't I know about this school, and what's a muggle?"

  
  


"Someone with no magic abilities. And you didn't know, because it's a whole other world. They keep completely separate from this world."

  
  


"Then how do you know about it?"

  
  


"I was around when it was founded. Before I became a vampire, I was a wizard, fighting evil. So was Spike. He graduated about 30 years after it was founded, but that makes no difference."

  
  


"Well, I don't know if I trust these people. When they say 'pressing situation' what exactly do they mean?"

  
  


"I'm guessing it has to do with Lord Voldemort's revival, and the fact that Harry Potter is in that school."

  
  


"Again with the cryptic. Could you speak American please?"

  
  


"Lord Voldemort's a _very_ dark wizard. A few years ago he started recruiting wizards to his cause, which was mass destruction and chaos. Nobody lived once he decided he wanted them dead. Lily and James Potter were good wizards fighting against Voldemort. They had a son, Harry. Voldemort saw them as a threat, which they were, so he wanted them killed. When he went after Harry, his curse backfired, and he was gone. Harry Potter is now famous. He was the boy who lived."

  
  


"I still don't see why they need us."

  
  


"Well, last year, a big scheme went on to get Voldemort back, and it succeeded. Voldemort's back and worse than ever, and he's going to go after Harry, that much is positive. Dumbeldore was smart to ask you to come."

  
  


"Big evil wizard. Hmm. That's a new one. This Voldemort, how bad can I kill him?"

  
  


"It won't be that easy Buffy, he's got magic. If you snapped his wand, you could kill him as bad as you like, but you'd probably have to get through all of his Death Eaters."

  
  


"Death Eaters? That just doesn't sound pleasant."

  
  


"Do you want to take the job or not?"

  
  


"Well what about Giles? And Willow? And Xander? And Dawn?! What are we supposed to do, just leave them?"

  
  


"Do you want to go talk to them? Ask them how they feel about this? I think they've all gone to the Magic Box."

  
  


"Yea. But, I think this owl's waiting for a response. Let's just bring him with us."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Giles looked up from his book as the door opened. In walked Buffy and Angel, along with an owl. Giles knew exactly what was going on. He, too, had received an urgent message from Dumbeldore. However, just to be sure, he questioned the couple.

  
  


"Buffy, what are you doing with an owl?"

  
  


Angel decided to answer that question. "We got a message from Hogwarts."

  
  


"Wait a sec? Is Giles a wizard too?!" Buffy questioned.

  
  


Giles nodded his head. "I also received an owl from Dumbeldore."

  
  


"Are you gonna teach too?!" Buffy's voice hinted happiness.

  
  


Giles shook his head. "No, they already have all the positions filled. Dumbeldore sent me a message regarding you. He knew that you wouldn't want to leave your friends, so he requested that Willow, Xander, Dawn, and I move to England. He even sent the plane tickets."

  
  


Willow, Dawn and Xander came up behind Giles. "So, are you gonna go? Do the magic, teachy thing?" Willow asked, a big smile planted on her face.

  
  


Buffy looked at Angel. "I guess so."

  
  


She scribbled a note back to Dumbeldore, and sent the owl on it's way.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


review plz! Let me know if I should keep writing!


	2. Hogwarts Express

Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


[Spike and Dawn are a couple. Don't tell me he's too old for her, it's not as much of an age difference as Buffy and Angel, so deal with it! I also made up a last name for Spike, too. Thyslerin]

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


The summer was almost over, and the time was nearing for the scooby gang to set off for Hogwarts. Everyone would be living at the castle, as Dumbeldore saw each one as more protection for Harry and the rest of the students attending Hogwarts.

  
  


Buffy and Angel were married mid August. Buffy decided to keep her last name, Summers. Since then, Xander seemed to have warmed up to Angel. He wasn't his best friend or anything, but he didn't hate the guy anymore. Angel was also being decent towards Xander, teaching him to fight, and transforming him into a warrior. Of course, it was probably so Buffy had more back-up, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

  
  


Since Tara's death, Willow had turned back to the male species, and Oz had been only too willing to comfort her. They were now back together, and Willow was happier than she'd been in a long time. Buffy had even managed to swing Oz's transportation to Hogwarts with the rest of them.

  
  


Dawn and Buffy were getting along great. Dawn's training was going smoothly, and she was almost as strong as Buffy. The council had informed her early August that she was to be a Slayer, and Giles to be her watcher. Unbeknownst to the others, Dawn had secretly been corresponding with Spike, and the two had formed a relationship. She knew he had his soul, but she didn't tell anyone, cause it would kinda tip them off that she'd been writing to him. She figured it was for him to tell, anyway.

  
  


Xander and Anya reformed their relationship. Anya was still a vengeance demon, but she realized her love for Xander was just too much to ignore. Xander decided that Anya being a vengeance demon was ok, cause nothing could come between them. They were content just being together. Xander didn't propose, however, in light of the last fiasco that was their attempted wedding.

  
  


The Watchers Council sent over the other Slayers to watch the Hellmouth, and they didn't bother the scoobies once.

[by logic, there are now three slayers, cause there was Buffy and Faith, and then Buffy died again, so another one would have been called, right?]

  
  


Before the gang knew it, the end of the summer had come, and it was time to go off to Hogwarts. They boarded the plane, and before they knew it, they were at King's Cross Station, ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Harry was looking forward to another year away from the Dursleys. He hadn't been able to leave them at all this summer because of Voldemort, and the fact that Dumbeldore had placed an enchantment on the house so that he would be safe.

  
  


Harry spotted Ron and Hermione walking toward him, and ran to greet them. He hadn't been able to even send them owls, for fear of being found by Voldemort. He reached his friends and was buried in hugs. The three friends quickly caught up on each other's summers, and walked off towards the train.

  
  


"Hey, Harry, have you seen the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet? Apparently he's taking the train. There's gonna be a new class too, Muggle Defence. And people are saying they've seen eight new people on the train, only one looks young enough to be a student, but she's got to at least as old as a fifth year, if not a sixth year." Ron paused in his explanations when a loud voice travelled over the platform.

  
  


"DAWN! I can't believe you left your stuff on the platform! How dumb can you get!" The voice belonged to a small blonde girl. Before everyone's eyes, she lifted a trunk (which was presumably very heavy like everyone else's) in one hand and carried it onto the train like it was nothing.

  
  


"Whoa!" was Ron's only response. "I wonder if she's a professor. Hey, speaking of professors, wonder how long this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will last. 10 sickles says he's evil!"

  
  


"You're on!" Harry replied happily as he walked to the train with his friends. They boarded the train, and sat in their usual compartment. Before they had a chance to talk, a young brunette bounded in. She sat on the seat next to Harry and instantly struck up a conversation.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Dawn! I hope you don't mind me being here. I just heard about this place a few weeks ago and I'm so excited to be going here! I can't believe they have schools to teach this kind of stuff! So, you guys are real wizards and witches?!"

  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared numbly at this energetic girl, before nodding slightly. Hermione was the first to talk.

  
  


"If you're a muggle, then why are you on the train to Hogwarts? I mean, the only new students are first years."

  
  


Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Well, my sister and her husband are teaching here, and she didn't want to give my dad custody, so I moved with her!"

  
  


Ron asked the lingering question. "What about your mum?"

  
  


Dawn's smiled faded, and her energy seemed to diminish. "She died."

  
  


Harry felt sorry for her. "I know how it feels. My parents were killed before I can even remember. By Volde- You-Know-Who."

  
  


"You must be Harry!" Dawn exclaimed, her energy returning. "Angel told me all about you!" Dawn turned her gaze to Ron and Hermione. "You shouldn't be afraid to say the name Voldemort. I'm not afraid to say Glorificus, or Angelus, or apocalypse. But, then again, the meaning of the apocalypse is lost on Sunnydale residents. We've seen too many."

  
  


The other three just stared in shock at Dawn. One apocalypse was too many in their minds, but this teen acted as if she's seen a lot more. Before they could voice their thoughts, another man walked in and addressed Dawn.

  
  


"Hey Dawnie. Buffy wants to talk to you."

  
  


"K Angel. Bye. . .?"

  
  


"Ron."

  
  


"Hermione."

  
  


"Bye Ron! Bye Hermione! Bye Harry! See ya round!" Dawn walked up and left the compartment.

  
  


Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

  
  


"So, are you a professor?" Harry asked the man, but he was gone. "Stealthy." Harry said to no one in particular.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"DAWN!! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!!!" Buffy was infuriated. Not only had she just found out that Dawn and Spike had been writing to each other, she also found out that he had a soul. To top it off, she hadn't found out from Dawn. She found out from the new DADA teacher, Professor William Thyslerin.

  
  


Dawn looked at the floor. "I thought you'd be mad at me for writing to him. I'm sorry Buffy. And, he told me not to tell you!"

  
  


Buffy turned her angry gaze towards Spike. "You told her! You told my sister to lie to me! How dare you!"

  
  


It seemed like tension was building in the compartment, so Angel stepped between the two. "Buffy, calm down. We're going to be teaching in the same school, so we should probably get along. And, I don't think Dumbeldore would like a pile of dust for a teacher."

  
  


"Fine. Only for you Angel."

  
  


Spike looked on in disgust as the two shared a loving glance. "So, slayer, what are you teaching?"

  
  


Buffy looked away from Angel. "Muggle Defence with Angel."

  
  


"So what are the rest of your sodding scooby gang doing here then?!"

  
  


"Dumbeldore bribed me to come. He knew I wouldn't want to leave them, so he let me bring them!"

  
  


"Well, he bloody well didn't let me bring any friends!"

  
  


"That's because you don't have any friends, Spike."

  
  


"I'm his friend," Dawn piped up.

  
  


Buffy looked at her and was about to retort, when she caught something in her younger sister's eyes. "No," she said. Dawn blushed, and Spike had a smug grin on his face. "No. No way! Not you two! Dawn! I thought you knew better! He's too old for you!"

  
  


"And Angel's not too old for you?! We both know there's a bigger age gap between you guys than me and Spike!"

  
  


Buffy searched around for an excuse. "Angel has a soul!" she finally retorted.

  
  


"So does Spike now." Dawn said calmly.

  
  


Buffy finally gave in. "Whatever. Do what you want Dawn." Buffy turned her attention to Spike. "If you hurt her, you're dust."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


plz review!!


	3. Arriving

Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


[should the 'scooby' in 'scooby gang' be capitalized? Cause I really don't know... and I had to make ANOTHER last name, Anyanka Rauko]

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


As the train pulled into Hogsmede station, the scoobies stood up. They exited the train, and found the buggies waiting for them. Willow ran up to them.

  
  


"Wow! A horse and buggy!" upon closer inspection, however, she found they were not. "Ok, or, a no horse and buggy!"

  
  


Dawn smiled at Willow's enthusiasm. She boarded a buggy with Spike, Buffy, and Angel. Willow, Oz, Xander, and Giles entered another. Anya would be teleporting in later.

  
  


Angel turned to Spike, "so, are you happy to be home?"

  
  


"This isn't my home."

  
  


"You spent a lot of time here in your childhood."

  
  


"I hated it here, especially in Slytherin house. that bloody poncer was always so bloody conceited. Gryffindor was always the best."

  
  


"Slytherin can burn in hell."

  
  


"Bloody right, he can!"

  
  


Buffy's voice interrupted their trip down memory lane. "Um, guys? What are you talking about?"

  
  


"One of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin."

  
  


"Slytherin, Thyslerin. They sound kinda um... the same."

  
  


"Spike was never good with anagrams."

  
  


"So, you're telling me what?"

  
  


"Spike is Slytherin's son."

  
  


"But he hates him?"

  
  


"Yea. Didn't you hate you father at some point?"

  
  


"Well, not hate-hate, just, angry/not-talking-to-him-hate."

  
  


"Angel! You stupid git! I'm TRYING not to tell anyone!"

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me Spike?" Dawn spoke for the first time.

  
  


"Huh? Sorry, Bit, guess it slipped my mind."

  
  


Before any further argument could be started, the buggy pulled up at the Hogwarts castle. When Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Dawn stepped out, the rest of the scoobies were already at the doors. Standing with them was an elderly man with a long grey beard and half-moon spectacles.

  
  


"Dumbeldore," Angel stated simply.

  
  


Before Dumbeldore could greet them, a figure appeared beside him, and he turned to face Anya. She looked around, and walked over to Xander. Dumbeldore didn't seem at all fazed by this, and walked down the steps to greet his new teachers.

  
  


"Ah, professors. It is a great relief to have you at Hogwarts." he shook their hands in turn, and faced Spike. "I would like to address the subject of your name, Professor. While you are here, will you be going by Slytherin, or Thyslerin?"

  
  


"Thyslerin."

  
  


"Very well. Please, come in." The scooby gang walked into the castle, and were ushered into their rooms. Buffy and Angel's room was hidden by a wall decoration, which depicted two crossing swords. Dawn's was across the hall and was accessible by speaking the password to a gargoyle. Willow and Oz's room was right beside Dawn's, and was guarded by a statue of a knight. Xander and Anya's room was across from Willow's, and was behind a wall tapestry. Giles' room was to the left of Buffy and Angel's, and the password to enter it was to be spoken to a demon statue. Spike's room was in the dungeons, and could only be reached by passing the dragon in front of it (not a real dragon, a statue).

  
  


The gang settled in, and got ready for the feast. Before they entered the Great Hall, Dumbeldore pulled Angel and Spike aside. He produced two small rings, both with a Gem of Amara. [I think there's only one in the show, but I'm not sure, so work with me please!]

  
  


"These were brought here for you. We hope you will enjoy the sunlight on the grounds." Angel and Spike thanked him, and proceeded into the Great Hall.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into a carriage. On the way to the castle, they discussed the people on the train.

  
  


"Maybe they're here because of You-Know-Who," Hermione suggested. "I mean, Dumbeldore would want as many people as possible here to protect you Harry, and the rest of the students, of course."

  
  


"But why would he want muggles?" Ron asked. "What good could they do? Without magic, how are we ever going to be safe?"

  
  


"I don't know, Ron." Hermione answered. "It was just a guess."

  
  


"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Harry interjected, as they pulled up to Hogwarts castle. They climbed out of the coach, and made their way into the Great Hall.

  
  


The first thing they noticed was the wondering whispers between the students. There were far too many chairs at the staff table, and a lot of people that none of the students knew. They looked like normal wizards, but anyone with half a brain could tell they weren't [and that rules out Malfoy! j/k, j/k!!]. They also noticed that Hagrid wasn't back yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Dumbeldore to explain.

  
  


From behind him, Harry heard a snicker. He turned around to see - who else but - Malfoy.

  
  


"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty and his Weasel. I figured you'd be dead by now, Potter. I guess you're just not worth the effort after all."

  
  


Before Harry could retort, Malfoy and his cronies went off to Slytherin table, snickering amongst themselves.

  
  


The Great Hall quieted as Professor McGonagall entered with the sorting hat. The first years came through the doors, nervous looks on their faces. After the sorting hat sang its song, Professor McGonagall explained what would happen to all the first years. When the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbeldore stood up and addressed the students.

  
  


"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to start off with a few instructions, and introductions. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Second, I would like to make it clear that students are not, under any circumstances, to be wandering the castle or grounds at night." Dumbeldore seemed to look right at Harry when he said that. "And now, for the introductions. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thyslerin." Spike stood up for a brief moment. "And we have a new class, Muggle Defence, to be taught by Professor O'Donerty, and Professor Summers." Buffy and Angel stood up like Spike, and sat back down. "And I'm sure you are all wondering about the others at this table. Due to recent events," everyone knew he meant 'because Voldemort has risen,' "we have increased our numbers to better protect you. They will be watching the halls at night, and you are to give them your utmost respect. They are," each rose as Dumbeldore called their name, "Miss Summers, Mr Harris, Miss Rauko, Mr Giles, Miss Rosenberg, and Mr Osborne."

[did I spell Rosenberg right?] "now that that is out of the way, let the feast begin!"

  
  


Buffy gasped as the food appeared in front of her. She got over her shock quickly, however, and started to eat and drink along with the rest of the scoobies.

  
  


Spike heard a voice beside him, "would you like some potatoes, . . .?"

  
  


Spike turned to see a man with dark hair, and a crooked nose. "Spike, and, no thank you. You are?"

  
  


"Very well. Severus Snape." Spike caught a hint of envy in the man's voice. *so,* he thought, *this man wants something I have. I like this.*

  
  


"And you teach?"

  
  


"Potions. It really is a fine art-"

  
  


"I'm sure it is," Spike interrupted, and then turned to talk with Dawn.

  
  


Only Hermione noticed that two people at the staff table didn't eat at all.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


review plz!!


	4. I'm Telling You

[This chapter is a result of what I have dubbed Operation Mass Update! I've basically taken all of the chapters for all of my stories that I have on my computer that I've been too lazy to upload, and uploaded them! Yay me!!]

  
  


Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


otay, just to address a few reviews...

  
  


Slayer - I guess this is officially an AU fic on both sides of the spectrum. Thanx for the heads up about that fact, but I'd REALLY like to keep Dawn as a Slayer.

  
  


Star - I didn't think of that, but you're right. As of now, Willow is home-schooling her... or school-schooling her... ?? I'm all confuzzled...

  
  


SCWLC - thank you... now that you mention that... I knew that... I'm just an idiot... I'll be using Jenkins for Anya from now on...

  
  


Karen - I don't mean to sound like a bitch but..... I like Oz and Willow, deal with it. Willow was gay with Tara, yes, but she didn't necessarily chose to be, it just happened. I think that since Tara is dead, Willow might be able to go back to guys. But that's just my opinion. Plus, I want him to be at Hogwarts, cause I think Hermione will be interested in his werewolf side. If it bothers you that much, you can stop reading. And about your problems with Spike and Dawn (which I did think about), please read the author's note... actually, I'll just tell you... in this fic - Buff/Spike never happened. .:cringe:. I'm sorry... I know you told me I should have stayed true to the storylines... but... oh well....

  
  


Jill - thanx for the feedback about the anagram... you've confirmed my personal fears. I'll just go with Smith from now on. Oh, and, since Dawn was fifteen in season six (member the music ep - "yes, the fifteen year old can spend 30 minutes alone in her locked house!"), I'm making her sixteen in this fic, going on seventeen. That better for you??

  
  


For a bunch of people who I'm too lazy to name - I KNOW that Hogwarts is older than Angel and Spike. I messed around with the time lines. So sue me! (Note the sarcasm. Please don't sue me. I have nothing you could sue for.)

  
  


[BTW - the whole Buffy/Spike thing... it never happened in this fic... For those of you who didn't read the personal messages, Anya is now ms. Jenkins (I forgot that was the name she used, and was alerted by my wonderful friend SCWLC) and Spike is now professor Smith, cause Jill confirmed my fears.]

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Hermione walked to Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron.

  
  


"I'm telling you, there's something not right about them. They didn't eat at all!" Hermione explained.

  
  


"You probably just didn't see them eating, Hermione. You're just imagining things." Ron countered.

  
  


"I am not imagining things! I watched them, and they didn't eat!"

  
  


"Why were you watching them in the first place?" Harry asked. When Hermione turned a deep shade of pink, he caught on. "Oh. Didn't you learn your lesson from Lockhart?" Ron sniggered.

  
  


"Oh shut up, Harry!" Hermione told him indignantly, and rushed off to the common room.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"I'm telling you, Buffy, something's up with her. She was totally watching Spike and Angel all night!"

  
  


"Dawn, that doesn't mean anything!"

  
  


"I'm pretty sure she noticed they didn't eat. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they weren't exactly stuffing themselves."

  
  


"It still doesn't prove anything. She could just be curious. Or, she might have been checking them out. Careful Dawn, you might have some competition!" At the look on Dawn's face, Buffy laughed. "Calm down. I was only joking."

  
  


"Yeah? Well, what about Angel?" Dawn shot back.

  
  


Buffy held up her hand to reveal her wedding band. "Got it covered." They reached Dawn's room, and Dawn spoke the password. "Night Dawnie."

  
  


"Night Buffy. See ya tomorrow. Don't kill anyone."

  
  


"Alright Dawn." Buffy laughed. "See ya."

  
  


Buffy turned and walked to her room.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"I'm telling you, Xander, there's something up with her. She never stopped looking at either me or Spike. It's like she know's-"

  
  


"-what? That Deadboy's really Deadboy?"

  
  


"I thought you said you wouldn't call me that."

  
  


"Yea, but, I thought it fit."

  
  


Angel growled in response. "Well, it still doesn't change the fact that she knows something's up with Spike and me. We should be careful. And so should you if you ever call me Deadboy again."

  
  


Xander got the hint. "Ok. I got ya. So, what are you going to do about her?"

  
  


"I don't know, but I've got to meet Buffy for patrolling in the forest."

  
  


"You do realize that she's only going in there cause it's forbidden, right?"

  
  


"Yea. But I'll go along with her. She needs a good fight."

  
  


"K. See ya later Dea- Angel."

  
  


"Bye Xander."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"I'm telling you, Oz, she knows something. She didn't stop looking at me or Angel all bloody night! Like she was watching us every time we lifted our sodding cups to take a drink! She probably knew it was blood in there! And did you see the way she was staring at Angel? Everybody always likes him better than me! First the Slayer, and now her! At least I know I still got the little Bit, but how long will that last! The whole bloody world's against me! And this new girl, she won't stop till she's proven I'm dead! It's put a whole new spin on this whole bloody mess! I wouldn't have even come to this sodding castle if I knew people were trying to prove I'm dead! She must be stopped!"

  
  


Oz nodded. "You might have a point."

  
  


"Bloody right, I do!"

  
  


Spike continued his rant, and Oz continued his typical Oz silence.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"I'm telling you, Hermione, you're just imagining things!" Harry's attempts to calm his friend were futile, but he wouldn't give up.

  
  


Ron chose this moment to interrupt. "You were probably too busy daydreaming about Professor O'Donerty to notice he was eating." he ducked as a book came flying at his head.

  
  


"Guys, why can't you see! There's something not right about him! I don't know exactly what it is, but did you see how pale he and Professor Smith were? It's almost as if they're-" Hermione stopped, quickly dismissing the thought.

  
  


"Almost as if they're what?"

  
  


"Well, dead."

  
  


"WHAT?!"

  
  


"Think about it, they didn't eat at all, and they're really pale. They only ever drank. Like they're vampires or something."

  
  


Harry dispelled the idea with ease. "They couldn't be Hermione. Dumbeldore wouldn't let vampires into the school. He has enough to deal with, with Voldemort coming back. He's smarter than that."

  
  


Hermione gave in. With a hint of doubt in her voice, she answered, "I suppose you're right Harry. Well, I'm off to bed.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"I'm telling you, sir, this is not a good idea! They're vampires. I thought you wanted to protect the students, not add more threats! They could just go off and have a midnight snack whenever they please! You must get rid of them!"

  
  


Dumbeldore turned and looked Snape in the eye. "I am quite aware, Severus, that they are vampires. I am also aware that they have souls. And as long as they and their companions are here, Voldemort will not attempt an attack on the school."

  
  


Snape was unconvinced. "How can you be so sure?"

  
  


"Severus, would you willingly attack the Slayer, the oldest Slayer in history, the one who has saved the world more times than you can count on one hand? Would you attack Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, who has killed six Slayers, has been given a soul, and saved the world alongside the present Slayer? Would you attack Willow Rosenberg, who, if pressed, could easily bring about the end of the world? Would you attack Anyanka, who would need only a wish to condemn you to any fate possible? Would you attack William the Bloody, who was taught by Angelus himself, and sired by Drucilla? Would you attack Xander Harris, an ordinary muggle with no great power, who has nonetheless stopped the world's end? Would you attack Rupert Giles, a powerful wizard with knowledge that rivals even my own? Would you attack Dawn Summers, sister of the Slayer, and Slayer herself, trained in the art of fighting? Would you attack anyone that these people are protecting, and face their wrath?"

  
  


Snape hung his head. "No, I would not."

  
  


"Then, Professor, I ask that you trust my judgement in this matter, and keep it to yourself."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


"I'm telling you, Buffy, I'm NOT overreacting! She had that look in her eyes that says she's going to prove this, no matter what. She'll be looking for every possible sign. We should be extra careful around her."

  
  


"I'm telling you Angel, there's nothing to worry about. She's only a student." In the midst of their conversation, Buffy staked a vamp. "FINALLY!! Some action!"

  
  


Unbeknownst to the couple, three pairs of ears listened intently, interested to find this new information.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


review!! Plz!! Review!!


	5. A Little Chat

Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Hermione, Ron, and Harry stole silently away from the scene before them. Hermione was right, something was up with the new professors, and they had just confirmed their fears. When they were about twenty feet away from the scene, Ron stepped on - and snapped - a twig.

  
  


Buffy suddenly turned around to face directly towards the three. Angel noticed the action, and took care to speak loud enough so that only Buffy's acute hearing would know he was talking.

  
  


"What's wrong?"

  
  


Buffy answered in the same volume, "I heard something. There's something out there, what are you picking up?"

  
  


"I can smell the blood."

  
  


"Let's go." They stole off in silent pursuit of their unseen prey.

  
  


Hermione stole a backward glance and saw that they were being followed. She thought nothing of it however, and assumed they were simply leaving the forest. Turning back a second time, however, she realized that they were definitely being followed.

  
  


"Harry," she whispered "I think they know we're here."

  
  


Before Harry or Ron could reply, a figure lunged at them, and tore the cloak off of them.

  
  


"Ooo! Cool cloak!" Buffy put the cloak on, like a child who received a new toy. She stalked around, and none of the three friends knew where she was. They saw Professor O'Donerty walking towards them.

  
  


When he was about ten feet away, he turned to face thin air and said, "Buffy, take the cloak off. It isn't yours." To the astonishment of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the cloak moved and Buffy appeared EXACTLY where Angel had been facing.

  
  


"You're no fun." Buffy pouted. "And as for you three, I believe this is called the Forbidden Forest, because it is FORBIDDEN! Our office, NOW!"

  
  


"You share an office?" Hermione didn't mean to say it, it just spilled out. She blushed a deep red, and Buffy caught on immediately.

  
  


Taking Angel's arm, she responded, "yes, I share an office with my husband." Hermione looked up with a shocked look on her face. "Now, our office, let's go.

  
  


Harry, Ron and Hermione followed ruefully, faces toward the ground.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


As soon as they were in the office, Hermione started rapid fire questions at Buffy. "What happened in there? Why did that guy turn to dust? How did you know how to do that? Was it magic? Why didn't you have a wand? How did you know we were there? How did he know where you were? Why were you in the Forest? And *why* didn't Professor O'Donerty *eat* at the feast?!"

  
  


Buffy smiled. "In order, none of your business, he was a vampire, none of your business, no, none of your business, you snapped a twig, he's my husband: he knows these things!, none of your business, and, um... none of your business?"

  
  


Spike walked into the room, and, not noticing the trio, addressed Buffy by the name he commonly calls her, "Slayer! We got tr-" Spike noticed the glares he was getting from Buffy and Angel. "What? I didn't *do* anything!... this time." In response, Buffy pointed to where the three friends sat. Spike followed her hand, and saw the kids, who just heard who Buffy was. "Oops. Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to go tellin' everyone who you are, but, I didn't see them!" Angel growled. "Easy there, Peaches! If what I've heard bout that brownie there is true, she'd have had it figured out for herself in no time! You just calm down! That temper of yours is a killer." Spike winked.

  
  


Angel was about to pummel Spike into oblivion, when Buffy stepped between them. "That's ENOUGH! For heaven's sake, Angel, they already heard Spike, and killing him - as much *fun* as it may be - will not *help* any." She glared at them both until they sat down. "Now, let's deal with *these* three."

  
  


Hermione looked at Spike, "I read about Slayers once," she said.

  
  


Spike looked uninterested. "Really?" he drawled.

  
  


The next comment interested Spike in a second. "Yes, they're a myth." Spike snorted, Buffy laughed, and Angel... he stayed very Angel-y... quiet. "What?" Hermione asked indignantly.

  
  


Buffy looked at her, "well, it would have saved me a lot of trouble if that were true."

  
  


Ron sided with Hermione. "The Slayer is just something muggles made up so they could feel safe. She's not real!"

  
  


Spike had the argument there. "They why don't muggles know she exists?"

  
  


"Well, uh, er..." he trailed off, realizing he'd lost.

  
  


"Exactly my point. As for you, luv, you better do better research."

  
  


Hermione didn't back down. "There's no proof anywhere that there is really 'one girl in all the world to find the vampires where they gather and-"

  
  


"-stop the swell of their numbers" Buffy finished the line for her.

  
  


"You know the prophecy?"

  
  


"I'm pretty familiar with it. That's just one of the variations I know. Now, I believe we were here to discuss a punishment." Buffy eyed the trio suspiciously. "What *were* you doing in the forest anyway?"

  
  


"Well, we, uh, were, er, walking, and, um..."

  
  


"Following us, huh?" Angel picked up right away. "If you were so suspicious of us that you broke not only one rule but *two* I'd say it would have to be very important?"

  
  


Hermione looked at the ground, and Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "We weren't following you." Ron stated.

  
  


Spike looked at him. "Not only do you suck at stealth, but you also suck at lying. So, I guess we were right bout you little friend there."

  
  


Buffy just sighed. "Spike, shut up. You three, fifty points for being out after dark, and fifty points for being in the forest. My God, it's not even the first day of classes and you've already managed to get in trouble. I guess that Snape guy was right about you. Now, go to bed!"

  
  


The three students left and Buffy turned to glare at Spike. "Next time, look around before you open your big mouth! We could have been in trouble there! Have you ever heard of a secret identity?!" Buffy calmed down while Angel asked the nagging question.

  
  


"Why did you come here in the first place, Spike?"

  
  


"Watcher found a prophecy. Involves the Potter kid."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


so there's chapter five. Hope you liked it. I'm really happy with the amount of reviews coming in for this fic, and I hope you keep them coming. I like knowing what people think o this story!


	6. a Prophecy and a Crossbow

Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Giles looked up as Buffy, Angel and Spike rushed into his room.

  
  


"Spike! What took you so bloody long?!"

  
  


"Slayer here had some students in. Seems they just couldn't wait to get detention."

  
  


Giles sighed. "I trust you received the message?"

  
  


"Not before Spike told everyone I was the Slayer!"

  
  


"Spike!"

  
  


"I didn't mean to! I didn't know they were there! Besides, it's not like they believed me anyways! Whole bloody lot thought the Slayer was a hoax!"

  
  


"Lucky for you," Angel grumbled.

  
  


"Can you all please cease and desist!" Giles snapped. The room went quiet. "Thank you. Now, I believe I called you here to talk about the prophecy."

  
  


"What's it say?"

  
  


"Well, the general idea is that Harry Potter will, will fight a great evil, Lord Voldemort."

  
  


"Is that it?"

  
  


"Well, the translation was "unto the Lily and her mate, a child will be born. He alone will have the power to defeat the Unnamed. He will fight, guided by the Light and Night, and with the aid of those he holds dear. Be his heart pure, he will be victorious."

  
  


"I don't see how it concerns us any." Buffy mentioned.

  
  


"Well, I believe 'Light' and 'Night' refers to you and Angel, the warriors of the Light and the Night."

  
  


"Ah. Getting it now."

  
  


"The Unnamed, does it mean Voldemort?" Angel inquired.

  
  


"I believe so. And the Lily and her mate would be Lily and James Potter."

  
  


"So, we help the kid, avert an apocalypse, and go home happy? Hmmm... a day in the life of Buffy Summers." Buffy drawled. "And I thought it would be serious."

  
  


"Buffy, I am aware that this is an ordinary task for you, but this is new to young Harry."

  
  


"Like hell it is!" Spike exclaimed. "That kid's got something trying to kill him every bloody year since he came to this sodding castle!"

  
  


"Really?" Buffy asked, interested. "Well then, I guess I can relate to him. So, when are we going to tell him about the prophecy?"

  
  


"We wont. Not until he's comfortable with you all. I only hope that it wont be too late by then."

  
  


"Oh, that's encouraging!" Spike said sarcastically.

  
  


"Shut up Spike," Angel growled.

  
  


Giles glared. "I suggest you all get some sleep. The first day of class is tomorrow."

  
  


"Ugh. And I thought I finished school. Does the torture never stop?!" Buffy looked around the room. "And, I'm suddenly thinking that torture is not a good subject to bring up around you three. Ok, bed."

  
  


She left the room after a quick goodnight to Giles and Spike (extra quick for Spike!), followed by Angel. Spike left after them, and Giles settled down in his bed, truly happy for his Slayer. Happy for his daughter, because that's what she was to him. Perhaps not in blood, but in spirit, and that's what mattered.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Harry woke at about five in the morning. He couldn't help but think about the new professors. Hermione was right, there was something off about them, but it didn't unnerve him like it did her. In fact, strange as it might sound, it comforted him. And, the young girl, Dawn, she put him at ease. All of these strangers made him feel safe, and almost like he wasn't the only strange person around. He felt a strong connection to both the Summers girls, and he didn't know what to think about it. With such thoughts flitting about in his head, he slowly drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

  
  


Harry awoke at seven next, and dragged himself out of bed, slowly getting ready for classes. He couldn't wait for muggle defence, as he was eager to have a new class. He deliberately dawdled, knowing he had time to kill before he had to be in the great hall. After a while, and once everyone else was up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the great hall for breakfast, and to look at their schedules.

  
  


"Ugh," Harry started, "potions with Slytherins, first period. But, hey, we've got muggle defence after that!"

  
  


"Oh, but look what's next, Divination with Trelawnly," Ron grumbled. "I wonder if she's still on that death hitch."

  
  


"Most likely," Hermione stated. "She didn't give up last year. I just hope I don't ever have to take that again."

  
  


"I don't know why I signed up for it," Harry conceded.

  
  


"Me neither," Ron followed.

  
  


"And then there's Defence against the Dark Arts, with Professor Smith." Hermione said. "I wonder if he'll last longer than the others." She pondered.

  
  


"Doubtful. Looked like he just graduated himself!" Ron chided. "Dumbledore *must* be getting desperate!"

  
  


"Well, we better get going then. Won't do to be late in Snape's first class. He hates us enough as it is." Harry sighed. The trio started off down the corridors.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


The trio emerged from Potions with frowns on their faces. Snape had his knickers in a twist today, that much was certain. It seemed he was even more upset than before to miss out on the DADA job. It truly irked him that one so young as Professor Smith would get the job, or so it seemed. Unbeknownst to the trio, he was truly irked because a *vampire* had gotten the job!

  
  


They made their way to the Muggle Defence class, also a double with Slytherin. They entered the classroom first, and found Professor Summers sitting with her back to them, cross-legged on the floor. They kept quiet, not wanting to disturb her. Directly behind her was an array of weapons. Swords, crossbows, wooden poles, and the like. Anything that anyone could imagine, it was there. Professor O'Donerty was seated beside her in the same fashion. As the room started to pile up with students, the noise level amazingly stayed the same. There was something about the two in front of them that had the students on edge. Malfoy entered the room, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Even *they* were quiet! However, Malfoy saw the crossbow. He quietly stopped down, and picked it up without a sound.

  
  


"Look Harry," Hermione whispered, barely audible, "Malfoy's got the crossbow!"

  
  


"Mr. Malfoy," Professor O'Donerty's voice rang through the classroom, piercing the silence. "Would you kindly place the crossbow down." he hadn't even looked at them, his back was still turned. How did he know?

  
  


Malfoy aimed the crossbow carefully so that it would graze the top of Professor Summers' head. He pulled the trigger, and the shot zoomed forward. That's when it happened. The class suddenly realized why this slight girl had gotten this position.

  
  


Only her arm moved. The rest of her was the same as before. But, clutched in her hand, was the shot. It was about two feet above her head, and way more to the side than he wanted. Malfoy gaped. Nobody should have been able to catch that, let alone a girl like her! She hadn't even looked at him. How did she even know the shot was coming! For God's sake, she was a mud-blood!

  
  


"H-how?!" he stuttered.

  
  


Professor Summers rose slowly, and turned around to face him. "If you pay *very* close attention in this class, and have the right potential, you can do that too." She started to walk away, but turned around, grabbed the crossbow, and added, "oh, and I believe my husband told you to put that down." At the word 'husband' all the girls' faces fell. They all brightened at the next sentence though (well, the Gryffindor's anyway!) "Fifty points from Slytherin for not listening, and fifty points *more* from Slytherin for firing at a professor." The Professor thought for a bit, before continuing, "And ten points on top of that for crappy aim!"

  
  


Malfoy just stared. In one move, he had lost 110 points! "You can't take points off for aim!"

  
  


Professor Summers walked slowly over too him. Her voice came out icy and hard. "This class if for learning things like that. I can take points off for whatever I want. I'm the Professor, not you. And unless you can beat me in a sparring match, it'll stay that way." She turned and walked off, but called back over her shoulder. "Oh, and ten more points for talking back."

  
  


The Gryffindors' faces all split into wide grins. Not only had Professor Summers taken away 120 points from Slytherin, but she had taken them from *Malfoy*! Thus securing her place as their favourite teacher ever.

  
  


This class was going to be interesting.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


you like?? I hope you like... this is my most popular story, or so the reviews suggest... keep 'em comin!! 


	7. the Rest of the Day

Key-"Blah" = dialogue

*blah* = thoughts

[blah] = Author's notes

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Buffy looked out over the assembled students, sizing them up. They looked about average. She'd have to go easy on them. "Alright. Since this is your first class, Professor O'Donerty and I are gonna give you all a demonstration. Tomorrow we'll start the actual classes. So, get out of the way, and watch."

  
  


The students moved to the back wall of the class. Buffy turned her back to Angel, who picked up two swords. And then, the fight started. Angel threw the sword at Buffy's back. The students gasped as she flipped around to catch it by the hilt. The fight was on.

  
  


Buffy and Angel moved around the room, with neither gaining the upper hand. Their deadly dance continued on, both secretly enjoying it. The students looked on in awe of their new professors. They were *good*!

  
  


After almost all of the class had been taken up, it started to go in favour of Angel. He managed to get Buffy's sword out of her hands; the students thought the fight was finally over. But then they saw the professors' faces. They were smiling. Angel's sword went directly at Buffy's face.

  
  


The students were amazed. They had expected Professor O'Donerty to stop the thrust, but between Professor Summers' hands was the blade of the sword, mere inches from her face. She pushed the sword back at Angel, and managed to phase him for a bit, getting her sword back. The fight was still going. Finally, they both came to a silent truce, and it finished.

  
  


Buffy looked at Angel. "It didn't work the first time, Angel."

  
  


"Just testing you."

  
  


"Don't."

  
  


Buffy and Angel turned to face the class. Most of the mouths were hanging open, and their eyes were the size of saucers.

  
  


"Well, that was your demonstration for swordplay. We'll try to teach you that stuff, but it does take a certain amount of skill before-hand. Even so, you should do well." Buffy told them all.

  
  


"And, I see we've taken up the whole class, so, you better get going," Angel finished.

  
  


The students filed out, each babbling noisily about how great that class would be.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Divination class ended much like any other. Harry was going to die. He came out of the classroom and sighed in relief. It was over for today. Ron walked out beside him, and they made their way to the DADA classroom. They were all eager to see what the new Professor was like. If this class was anything like they thought Muggle Defence was going to be like, it would be good.

  
  


They entered the classroom and found it almost empty. Professor Smith was nowhere in sight. The only other person in the room was Hermione, seated right at the front.

  
  


"Hi Hermione." Ron addressed her.

  
  


"This is our perfect opportunity Ron!"

  
  


"What?" Harry asked her.

  
  


"Oh, for heaven's sake! You two can be so thick! This is perfect time to prove there's something up with Professor Smith!" the boys just stared at her. "Well, don't just stand there! Sit!" The two sat down with Ron beside Hermione, just as the rest of the students began to enter the classroom. The noise level was considerably high when Spike entered the classroom.

  
  


"Shut up!" he yelled. He smirked at the shocked looks on their faces. "No, I'm not like other teachers in the least." He looked at the time, and decided to start class a few minutes early. "Ok, if you're not here, say so." When nobody spoke, he started the class. "Ok then, well, our first unit will be trolls." Before he could get any farther, Malfoy came into the class. "You're late," Spike pointed out.

  
  


Malfoy checked the time. "No I'm not! I'm right on time! You just started class early!"

  
  


Spike glared daggers at Malfoy. "This class starts whenever I want it to start. I'll be here five minutes before each class is scheduled to start. I suggest you be here then too, if you don't want to be late. Five points from Slytherin for being late, and ten points for talking back." [AN- can you tell I don't like Draco? Wink!]

  
  


Malfoy sat down in his seat, completely peeved off. First, Professor Summers, and now Professor Smith! This was not going to be a fun year.

  
  


Spike started up the class again. "As I was saying, we will be researching trolls first. Our next unit will be Gods. We will then move on to other demons. Our last unit will be vampires. Part of this unit will be Slayers. Yes, Ms. Granger?" Hermione's hand was straight up in the air.

  
  


"Slayers aren't real."

  
  


"Yea." Draco chimed in. "They're a myth."

  
  


Spike glared at them. They would be trouble. "Five points off each of your houses for pure insolence!"

  
  


Hermione and Draco gaped. Hermione had never - NEVER - lost points in class before. It just didn't happen! And so far, Draco had lost 140 points in one day! From only two classes! This was *definitely* not going to be his year.

  
  


Professor Smith started the class again. "Is there any other objections to my teaching? No, good. Then let's get started. Ho, and if you're lucky, we might get a troll hammer in, but that depends on whether or not Professor Summers will let us use it."

  
  


"Professor Summers has a troll hammer?!" Hermione screeched.

  
  


"Yes. Now, open your books to page one-seventy-three and we'll get started."

  
  


The class went on, and Spike managed to extract the right amount of fear from each student before it was time for them to leave.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Willow looked up as Dawn entered her room. "Ok Will, here's the homework. I still can't believe you're teaching me!"

  
  


Willow smiled at the young brunette in front of her. "Thanks Dawnie. Now, go have fun or something. You don't want to hang out with your sister's friends, do you?"

  
  


"Nope! I'm gonna explore the castle grounds or something. See ya later Will!"

  
  


Dawn left the room, bumping into Oz on her way out. "Oh, hi Oz! Bye Oz!"

  
  


"Later."

  
  


Dawn went out to the back of the castle and looked around. There was a small hut in the distance, and a field slightly closer. It looked like there was someone in the air. *probably flying on a broom* she thought to herself. *they're just proving that all the stereotypes are right.* she made her way to the field, wondering who it was.

  
  


Unbeknownst to Dawn, it was the Quidditch pitch, and it was Harry flying around on his broom. As Dawn got closer, she saw the messy black hair, and assumed it was Harry up there. She'd been told that he was really good at flying, and this guy was the best flyer she'd ever seen. Of course, he was the *only* flyer she'd ever seen... but, oh well. She stood by the pitch and watched as he flew around fast. He slowed down, and seemed to finish his flying, when he noticed her.

  
  


Harry flew down to meet Dawn. She had a wide grin on her face, that told him she had seen him flying for a while.

  
  


"Hey," was all she said.

  
  


"Um... hi," he answered back. "How long were you standing there?"

  
  


"Long enough. You're good. In fact, the best I've ever seen!"

  
  


"I'm sure I'm not *that* good."

  
  


"Oh, but you are. Between you and me, though, you're the *only* I've ever seen." Dawn winked.

  
  


Harry laughed. "Well then, I guess I am the best. So, why are you here?"

  
  


"Just exploring."

  
  


"Well then, let me show you around. You should come meet Hagrid! He' the keeper of key's and grounds here."

  
  


Dawn's head snapped up. "Keys?"

  
  


"Yea, you know, to locks."

  
  


"Right. Key's to locks. Which is what most of them are for. Locks. With keys. I'm babbling. Let's go see Hagrid."

  
  


Harry gave her a strange look before leading her to Hagrid's hut. Soon after he knocked on the door, it opened. Hagrid stood there, a broad smile on his face.

  
  


"Well hello there Harry. I was wonderin' when you'd come ta see me. Oh, and young miss Summers, how do y'do?"

  
  


"Just call me Dawn. And, uh, great... I guess. I was just looking around a bit when I found Harry here."

  
  


"Well, come in. But it's goin' ta have ter be a quick visit. Sun's goin' down soon."

  
  


"And I'll have to go see Buffy." Dawn mentioned as they came in.

  
  


"Right. Your sister. What's she teaching again?"

  
  


"Muggle Defence," Harry supplied. "With Professor O'Donerty."

  
  


"And how'd that go Harry?"

  
  


"Well, they put on an amazing sword fight. Those two are good!"

  
  


"Has yer sister been teachin' you Dawn?"

  
  


"Um... yea. But I'm not as good as her. She's been doing that stuff for years! And Angel, well, again, years." Dawn replied. "Many, many years," Dawn added under her breath.

  
  


"Oh, and Malfoy got one hundred and forty points away from him!" Harry quickly recounted the events that led up to Malfoy's points being taken away. Hagrid laughed loudly.

  
  


"That sounds like them alright. Which reminds me, I better get going to meet them. I've gotta train and stuff."

  
  


"Me too," Harry added. "Not training, but going. The sun's going down, and I already got caught last night." He groaned. "Bye Hagrid!"

  
  


"See ya!" Dawn called out, rushing out the door.

  
  


"Come back soon!" Hagrid replied.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Buffy looked up as Dawn entered the room. She checked her watch. "You're late."

  
  


"One minute!" Dawn exclaimed.

  
  


"Hey, it's still late," Buffy replied, a grin on her face.

  
  


Dawn laughed. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

  
  


"We go, we slay, we come back. Pretty basic."

  
  


"Anyone else coming?"

  
  


"Nope. Sister bonding time."

  
  


"Yes, and no other bonding activity can beat turning things to dust."

  
  


"Except maybe decapitating a demon."

  
  


"Or pounding a hell god with a troll hammer," Dawn suggested.

  
  


"Or grinding our enemies bones into powder with a sludge hammer."

  
  


"Ah, memories." Dawn sighed jokingly.

  
  


Buffy laughed. "Ok, let's get going! Forbidden Forest, here we come!"

  
  


The girls headed out, chatting loudly so the vamps would know where they were, and so they wouldn't have to hunt. It was a lazy night. Usually stake, and continue with the conversation. Some of them put up a fight, but not most.

  
  


"Man, is it me, or are the vamps not trying?" Dawn asked.

  
  


"I think it's just that you're used to Hellmouth vamps, Dawnie."

  
  


"Probably." Dawn conceded. "Are we done here, I was gonna go meet Spike."

  
  


Buffy eyed her sister. "I still can't believe you two. But yea we're done. Go have fun with your boyfriend."

  
  


"See ya Buff!"

  
  


Dawn ran off, and Buffy followed slowly. The night was over. All she had to do was gain the trust of Harry Potter. That prophecy sounded serious.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**exit music**

  
  


worth continuing?? Please tell me!! Review!!


	8. Creepy Dreams Shared By All Even More Cr...

**Ok, I've stopped putting the 'key' here, cause you probably know it by now. And just to refresh everyone's memories, I don't own 'em!**

  
  


This chapter goes to Trinity Last, cause. You're e-mail worked!! Um... long story... but, I'm really happy with the number of reviews coming in for this story. I hope you guys can keep those numbers up! Seeing as this is my most read fic, I've been writing this one and keeping the others on hold. The reviews had better suggest it was worth it! (Can you tell I like reviews??)

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Buffy's eyes flickered open. She was in her bed at Hogwarts, Angel resting beside her. Careful not to rouse him, she slipped out of bed, and walked through the door.

  
  


Buffy found herself in a dimly lit chamber, presumably underground. She could only assume that anything above them was dead at the moment, because with her in the chamber were three other figures with no eyes: The Bringers.** [AN- I _think_ that's what they're called. But it's been a while since I saw that ep. Am I wrong??]**

  
  


They didn't seem to notice her as she walked around the room. They continued their chant, and a dark shadow appeared: The First. Another figure appeared, cloaked in darkness. It seemed to be following The First, waiting for something.

  
  


*_it was called_* Buffy realized about the figure. *_like Angel. Only, this one didn't resist._* Buffy's eyes saddened, as she thought of the time when The First had tried to take Angel - _her_ Angel - away from her. And the sadness only grew, when she realized that she wasn't able to help this other person, that had fallen into darkness. She couldn't fight The First, and this was proof.

  
  


"You couldn't have helped him," came a voice from behind her. Buffy spun around, and faced a figure of a young woman. Brown hair framed her face, and emerald eyes stared back at her. Buffy jumped back. *_those eyes..._*

  
  


"Potter," she breathed. "You're Lily Potter."

  
  


The woman nodded. Her gaze returned to the others in the chamber. "You couldn't have helped him," she said again. "He chose his path long before you began to travel down yours."

  
  


"But, who is he? Why does The First want him?"

  
  


"Tom Riddle," Lily spoke the name with a mixture of disgust, sorrow, pain, and... was that pity? "The living Heir of Slytherin. A truly evil soul, corrupted by his own power and anger."

  
  


"Why are you showing me this?"

  
  


"You have to protect my son. I died to give him a chance to fulfill his destiny, now you must do the rest. Creatures of destiny, you both are. You can help him, guide him, show him his path. Show him hope."

  
  


The scene faded as Lily's last words floated in the air. "Hope is all we have left."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Buffy awoke to the sounds of Giles and Angel talking. She opened her eyes, and, sure enough, they were too deep in conversation to notice her. She listened quietly, thinking also about her dream.

  
  


"Rupert, this is big. He was called by The First. Do you have any idea what that means?!"

  
  


"I'm afraid, Angel, only _you_ can tell us that for certain. What did The First want with you, do you know?"

  
  


"Mass destruction and chaos. It wanted evil. It wanted me to lose my soul and become evil again."

  
  


"Oh dear. So, you're saying th-this Tom Riddle was called by The First to create mayhem on Earth?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Tom Riddle. I seem to remember that name from somewhere before. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. And you had better tell Buffy, I'll imagine she'll want to know."

  
  


Buffy lifted her head to look at them. "Too late. I got a creepy dream message from our dearest friend Lily Potter. How bout you, Angel?"

  
  


"James. Told you to protect Harry, and guide him?"

  
  


"Yup. Glad we could compare notes like this. Puts a whole new spin on things."

  
  


Angel chuckled. "I guess you're right. Not much diversity."

  
  


"So, do you think we should protect Harry and guide him?"

  
  


"I'd say it's a plan."

  
  


Giles shook his head, "well then, I suggest you go to class, and earn his trust."

  
  


"I gotta talk to Willow. Just making sure that she doesn't go overboard. It's great that she's trying out magic again, and starting small, but, I don't want her to go all psycho-Willow on us again."

  
  


"Yes, I completely understand," Giles answered. "I'll see you after, for some training?"

  
  


"You bet."

  
  


Giles left as Buffy dragged herself out of bed. She turned to Angel, and noticed the panic in his eyes. He was scared.

  
  


"Angel, are you ok?"

  
  


"Buffy, whoever this Tom Riddle is, he's dangerous. And, I think Harry might know who he is. Whatever is going on here, Potter is caught right in the middle of it."

  
  


"I know. But right now, I need to worry about what to wear to class. Do we even have a day plan? What are we teaching them?!"

  
  


"Physical training. We want them to be able to throw a punch before they try to throw a dagger."

  
  


"You have ths all planned out, don't you?"

  
  


"I like to be prepared."

  
  


"I knew there was a reason I married you!"

  
  


Angel moved over to her, and engulfed her in his arms. "Is that the only reason?"

  
  


Buffy leaned up to kiss him. "No."

  
  


After a second, Angel pulled away. "We really have to get ready for class now."

  
  


Buffy pouted. "Ruin my fun."

  
  


Angel just chuckled. "Later, Buffy, later."

  
  


Buffy smiled and set out getting ready for class. Angel left the room to go talk to Oz. In a few minutes, they were both ready to go and kick some student butt! But first, they had to go to breakfast.

  
  


"Angel, you have to remember to _eat_!"

  
  


"But Buffy-"

  
  


"No buts, mister! We already have a prophecy on our hands! We _don't_ need any nosy students!"

  
  


"We already _have_ nosy students," Angel pointed out.

  
  


"Good point. But we don't need nosey-er students on our case, ok?"

  
  


"Only for you, Buffy, only for you." Angel conceded.

  
  


Buffy smiled as they walked into the Great Hall, already buzzing with students. The Gryffindor table seemed to be full of people awaiting their first class, Muggle Defence. Buffy sat down between Angel and Spike.

  
  


"Spike, eat!" she hissed.

  
  


"What?" Spike wore a confused look on his face. "Why would I want to do that, Slayer?"

  
  


"Cause there's a certain brunette that would go to any lengths to prove you're not what you seem."

  
  


"So?"

  
  


"Dawn! Make him eat!"

  
  


Dawn put on her best face. "Spike," she began, "please e-"

  
  


"Fine," Spike sighed. "For you, Bit."

  
  


Dawn smiled triumphantly. Buffy flashed her a thank-you grin. Just then, Giles came over with Dumbledore in tow.

  
  


"Buffy, that dream you had was serious. You have to remember the exact details."

  
  


"Dream," Dawn asked. "Please say it wasn't a prophetic dream with the First Evil and a dude in creepy robes, and maybe a Potter relative."

  
  


"No, I'd say it was more of a _past_-etic dream with the First Evil, a dude in creepy robes and a Potter relative." Dawn sighed. "You too?"

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


Spike looked around. "Cripes, not you too!"

  
  


Angel looked at him, incredulous. "You had the same dream?!"

  
  


"Believe me, mate, the last thing I want is to have an connection to the likes of you!"

  
  


"Buffy," Giles started. "I need to talk to you after class. That dream is very important."

  
  


"Well, as you heard, everyone had the same dream. So, if Dawn's not busy with school, you can talk to her. Check it with Willow first."

  
  


"Yes, that would be best, I suppose." Giles went over to talk to Willow, as Buffy and Angel finished off their meals. They left quickly to go to their class, hoping that they wouldn't have any problems with Malfoy today.

  
  


As Buffy and Angel entered the class, they noticed only one student in the room, and it wasn't Hermione.

  
  


"Harry?" Buffy asked. "Something the matter?"

  
  


Harry looked up. "I know this is going to sound weird, but, I had a dream - "

  
  


Buffy sighed. "Trust me, you're in good company."

  
  


"Well, there was this thing, called The First - evil, that is. It was helping... Tom Riddle, I suppose he was called back then. I thought you might be able to help me."

  
  


Angel looked serious. "And why would you think that?"

  
  


"She told me to ask you."

  
  


Buffy looked like she knew it was coming. "You had a little spirit guide, huh? Well, who was it?" Buffy fully expected Harry to say it was one of his ancestors, or a family member, but she never expected the next words out of his mouth.

  
  


"She said her name was Jenny Calendar."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Ok, so, there you go!! Chapter 8 is finished!! Hope you like it!


	9. Apocalypse? phft! now throwing a punch, ...

Ok... um... for all you people who actually remember the timetables of Harry & co, I switched it. Juss lettin you know...

  
  


Hee hee hee!! I hope you liked the last chapter!! And, you know, that last sentence, I thought of that on the spot... I thought it would work well... I'm glad to know it did... .:maniacal laughter:. So, anywho... I hope you all like this next chapter!!!

  
  


Oh, and thx to all you ppl who told me that they were called the Harbingers! I just _knew_ that 'bringers' couldn't be right!! I was too plain!!

  
  


Trinity Last... uh... you know that sheepish look that anime characters get?? Well, imagine it on my face right now... hee hee... between homework and projects, it might have slipped my mind... thx for the reminder e-mail... sorry bout that...

  
  


And so begins our tale... well... continues our tale...

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Willow and Dawn walked along the corridor together. Dawn had just finished telling Giles all about her dream. Apparently, it wasn't good. They turned the corner and bumped into Oz.

  
  


"Oh, hey."

  
  


"Hey Oz," Dawn replied, somewhat preoccupied with her thoughts.

  
  


Oz looked from one to the other. "What's up?"

  
  


"Oh, you know. Apocalypse," Willow replied.

  
  


"Oh. And I thought it was serious," Xander quipped, coming up behind Oz.

  
  


Dawn smiled at her friends. They could beat this. Apocalypse was permanently a part of their 'don't-worry-too-much-about-it' list.

  
  


"You know," Xander continued, "a lot of people would probably be panicking right now."

  
  


"Most people consider homework their biggest problem," Willow countered. "Life on the Hellmouth for ya!"

  
  


"You know, I think I'd rather be fighting vampires for the sake of the world," Dawn speculated. "But that's just my personal opinion."

  
  


The rest looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I think you're right," Oz replied. "At least you don't get marked on your slaying."

  
  


Dawn grimaced. "Yea, 'cause that would _suck_!"

  
  


"So," Xander cut in. "Who's the apocalyptic psychopath this time? Hey! I just said 'apocalyptic'!"

  
  


"Uh oh," Willow smirked. "That's Giles speak!"

  
  


"But seriously, Xander's got a point. Who, or _what_ is it this time?" Oz questioned, not sounding too worried.

  
  


"A Lord Voltron or something," Dawn answered.

  
  


"Voldemort," Willow corrected. "You're just like your sister, you know that?"

  
  


"Well, I _was_ made out of her," Dawn answered.

  
  


"Lord Voldemort? Sounds like a comic book bad guy," Xander speculated. "Oh no side-kick guy! It's the evil Lord Voldemort!" he continued in a mock super-hero voice.

  
  


And then it happened. Dawn was first. It started out as a snicker, then grew to a giggle, until it became an all out laugh. Then Willow joined in, then Oz, and soon, Xander jumped in. The corridors rang with the sounds of their mirth, and no one would have guessed that the Apocalypse was coming up. Except Anya.

  
  


"Wow. You laugh loudly. What is it this time? Apocalypse? You usually don't joke that much unless there's a big bad and you need to get rid of stress. Is it an apocalypse? Cause then I should probably go."

  
  


Xander looked up at his girlfriend. "An, how many apocalypses have you seen?"

  
  


"Oh, well, a few hundred I suppose."

  
  


"And?"

  
  


Anya sighed. "And I didn't die then, so I probably wont die now."

  
  


"Exactly."

  
  


"Anyways, I was just on my way to tell you that I have to go for a bit and check on this girl. Bad breakup, you know the drill. See ya later!" Anya smiled as she walked away. Xander shook his head. He sure had a weird girlfriend. Oh well, as Willow had put it earlier: life on the Hellmouth for ya!

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Buffy stared at the boy in front of her. Did he really just say that? She looked over at Angel and sighed. He'd gone into a brood. Of course it bugged him that he killed her, but, it wasn't _really_ his fault. After all, he hadn't had his soul, and that had been _her_ fault. *_So,_* Buffy reasoned _*I might as well have snapped her neck myself*_ And Buffy saddened as well.

  
  


Harry looked from one to the other. Professor Summers looked sad, like this Calendar woman was an old friend. But when Harry looked to Professor O'Donerty, he was shocked. His face was wracked with guilt. More guilt that it should be possible to feel, and it was all over this one person. What were they hiding?

  
  


"Um... professors?" Harry asked tentatively.

  
  


Buffy shook her head. "Sorry. So, what did Je-" Buffy's voice caught. She took a breath, and started again. "What did miss Calendar tell you?"

  
  


"She said Riddle was, er, 'summoned' by The First. I'm not too clear on that concept. But she said you would be, especially you, Professor," Harry looked at Angel, and Angel turned away. "She said he had to be stopped, and that the reason he was summoned would become clear in time, and that his mission would be carried out. She said I had to stop him, and you would help me."

  
  


"Alright Harry, we'll talk to you after class." Buffy answered distractedly, more concerned about Angel than this Riddle guy. He could wait, but the mentions of miss Calendar were getting to Angel.

  
  


Harry sighed. He walked right up to Angel and looked him in the eye. "and she sent a message," he started.

  
  


"Go on," Buffy prodded.

  
  


Angel returned Potter's gaze as he relayed the message. "She said you're forgiven."

  
  


And that did it. "I shouldn't be!" Angel screamed. "I don't deserve forgiveness!"

  
  


"Angel that's for her to decide!" Buffy reprimanded. She continued quieter. "During the whole ghost thing at school, I didn't think James deserved to be forgiven. Hell, for all I cared he could torment himself eternally for what he did. But, Giles told me something very important. 'Forgiveness is an act of compassion, it doesn't matter if you deserve it or not.' Angel, if she finds it in herself to forgive you, then you should to."

  
  


"It's not that simple Buffy," Angel sighed. "I can't just be forgiven and then move on with things. I can never finish atoning."

  
  


Buffy was about to reply when the class started to fill. She turned to Potter instead. "We'll talk about this after class."

  
  


"But, I have to go to potions-" Harry started.

  
  


"Then you'd better get Hermione to get the homework for you. We're having a nice long chat, you and I."

  
  


Harry sighed. "Yes Professor."

  
  


Buffy smiled and sent him to stand with his friends. She turned to address the class. "Alright class, seeing as I didn't write the day plan and I really have no idea what we're doing today, Professor O'Donerty will explain everything to you." This earned a chuckle from the students. *_if one thing makes Angel forget about troubles, it's fighting!*_ Buffy thought to herself.

  
  


Angel stepped forward and flashed Buffy a small smile. "Ok, the first thing we're going to do is physical training. You won't be working with swords -or any weapons - for a while now," Angel answered the unspoken question. He knew the fight was on their minds. "We want you to be able to throw a punch before you start to throw daggers. Yes, you get to throw daggers."

  
  


Buffy stepped forward. "Of course, that will be once we're sure you can aim properly," she looked pointedly at Malfoy. The Gryffindors snickered. "The house that does best in today's class will earn 25 points. And that would be good for you if you've already lost some." Again, Buffy looked pointedly at Malfoy. The Gryffindors figured they had those points in the bag.

  
  


"First, you'll be split up into groups of two," Angel told the students. "Potter, Malfoy. Weasly, Longbottom. Granger, Patil," Angel went on pairing the students. Soon, they were ready to get started.

  
  


"Alright, Professor Summers and I will demonstrate a move, and you'll all do it." The students nodded. Angel threw a punch, and Buffy easily blocked it. He did it again, slower, so the students could see his form. They started to throw the punches, aiming for the shoulders of their partners. Buffy and Angel walked around the room, correcting students and telling them their problems.

  
  


Buffy got to Harry and Malfoy. "Very good, Potter. Excellent form." she praised. Malfoy threw a punch next. "No, no, Malfoy. Your form is all wrong, and it's too slow. If you're ever in a real fight, your opponent will be out of your way by the time the punch gets there! And you keep dropping your shoulder! Anyone who fights against you will have a _huge_ warning that you're going to punch them! Try it again!"

  
  


Malfoy grumbled and threw the punch again. "No!" Buffy practically screamed. "You don't throw a punch like that!! Stop dropping your shoulder!"

  
  


"Well I won't bloody fight anyone like this! I'll use a wand! Like a _real_ wizard," Draco countered.

  
  


Buffy glared and walked to the other side of the room. Malfoy just blinked. *_did she really just leave me alone that easily?_* Suddenly, Buffy spun around to face him. *_Apparently not.* _Before Draco knew what was happening, Buffy was charging at him. He had just whipped out his wand, when she snatched it out of his grasp.

  
  


"I just snapped your wand, Mr. Malfoy. Now what will you do?" She asked, just daring Malfoy to make another comment.

  
  


Malfoy grudgingly turned to Harry and threw a punch, without dropping his shoulder.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!


	10. Another Little Chat

Alright, here's the next chapter.

  
  


Haha, Trinity Last, I did it without you having to e-mail me!! Aren't you proud?? Don't be... it's just that my dear friend Whitney beat you to the punch lol...

  
  
  
  


Ok... uh... I WOULD usually respond to reviews right now... but my internet's all messed up... so, I can't check them... cause my dad's using the only comp in the house that actually works... so... yea... so here I am, typing this chapter, when I can't check my last chapter to make sure I didn't contradict myself because not only is my internet messed, but so is my whole damn computer!!!

  
  


My advice to everyone who actually reads these things, DON'T DOWNLOAD KAZAA!!! Everyone who does ends up with major comp problems, me included... if you have it, delete it... seriously... or you could just totally ignore me... but, yea....

  
  


Ok, thas enough of my bitchin' bout my comp.... so, here's the chappa!

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


After class ended, Buffy pulled Harry aside and into the office. Malfoy looked real smug, until he saw the look on Professor Summers' face. He quickly left the room, but only after one more mocking glance at Harry. Buffy shut the door and turned to the small boy in front of her. Angel followed suit.

  
  


"Start from the beginning Harry," Buffy instructed. "And don't leave anything out."

  
  


"You seem like you've done this before," Harry commented.

  
  


"That's beside the point, Mr. Potter," Angel tried to point out.

  
  


"No, it's not, Professor," Harry shot back. "It's no secret that Voldemort's been after me since I was a baby, but what's your excuse. Why should I trust you?"

  
  


Angel was about to say something when Buffy cut him off.

  
  


"You're absolutely right, Harry."

  
  


"I am?"

  
  


"Yes. There was a time when I thought just like that."

  
  


***FLASHBACK***

  
  


_"What do you want?"_

  
  


"The same thing as you."

  
  


"Ok then, what do I want?"

  
  


"Them gone."

  
  


"Who are you?"

  
  


"A friend."

  
  


"Who said I wanted a friend?"

  
  


"I never said I was yours."

  
  


**END FLASHBACK***

  
  


"Then are you going to tell me why I should trust you? Because I'm not telling you anything otherwise."

  
  


Angel looked to Buffy, clearly telling her that it was her secret, and her choice. Buffy sighed and sat down on a couch.

  
  


"Mr. Potter, I'm not sure you want to know."

  
  


"Well, I'm pretty sure."

  
  


Buffy glared at him. "Lose the attitude or you can deal with Voldemort and The First on your own, kid. I've already had enough of that bitch, and Voldemort doesn't sound like a cup of tea either."

  
  


"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "I'm just curious."

  
  


"Curiosity killed the cat."

  
  


"I'll be sure to relay that message on to Crookshanks."

  
  


"Didn't I just tell you cut the crap?"

  
  


"Sorry."

  
  


"So, you're sure you want to hear this?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


Angel moved over to Buffy. "Harry, it's not that simple. Once you know this, you can't tell anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione. No one can know."

  
  


"If it's so secret then why are you telling me?"

  
  


"Because you're special, Harry. By all logic, you should be dead right now. And that in itself sets you apart."

  
  


"If we're going by that, Hermione and Ron should probably be dead too, just for hanging out with me."

  
  


"Not really, Harry," Buffy continued. "They've only stood by you, more or less watched by the sidelines. But they've never been there when you went head to head with Voldemort. It always came down to just you. But you managed to live through things that nobody else has. Trust me, I can relate."

  
  


"That still doesn't tell me why I should trust you."

  
  


Buffy sighed and thought about what to say. "Let's just say I'm a friend."

  
  


"Nobody said I needed a friend."

  
  


"Never said I was yours." Buffy shot back. Angel smiled, remembering his first meeting with the Slayer. She smiled back, knowing the thought running through his mind.

  
  


Harry gave up. "Look, if you're just going to avoid the subject, then I'll go to Potions." He started to get up, but a hand on his shoulder forced him back down. He looked into the face of Buffy, full of resolve. She took her hand off his shoulder and turned towards the door.

  
  


"Where are you going?"

  
  


"To get a book."

  
  


"A book?" even Angel was confused by his wife's actions. "Since when do you need a book?"

  
  


"Look, if I don't Harry something he's gonna leave, and then Miss Calendar will probably never rest in peace. We have to help him, Angel, and until he trusts us, we can't do that." Buffy's eyes pleaded with him. "Just trust me Angel."

  
  


Angel sighed. "Fine. Tell Giles to come too."

  
  


"I fully intend to."

  
  


Buffy left down the corridor and left Angel with Harry. Angel turned to Harry and found him staring out the window.

  
  


"Penny for your thoughts?"

  
  


"Well, I just want to know what's going on. I can't make heads or tails of this 'First' business but you seem to know a lot that you're not sharing. I want to know what happened that made her so sad when I mentioned that Calendar woman, and made you so... distant."

  
  


"You just might get to, Mr. Potter. Buffy seems to trust you, and that's odd in itself. I'll let her explain everything. It's her story, not mine."

  
  


"Well, you can tell me why it bother's you," Harry suggested.

  
  


Angel shook his head. "If I told you that you'd probably run. Trust me, you don't want to know until you've heard everything else first."

  
  


Buffy returned just then with Giles in tow, a stack of books in his arms. Buffy looked at Angel and silently told him what the books were. Angel just nodded in understanding. Buffy pulled the first one off the stack and handed it to Harry.

  
  


"This might explain a bit."

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"A watcher's diary, the oldest one in record." Giles answered. "Go ahead, read it, Mr. Potter."

  
  


Harry took the book and read the first few pages. After flipping through it a bit more he handed it back.

  
  


"I don't see the significance. Hermione said it before, Slayers aren't real."

  
  


Buffy shook her head and took another book from the stack, handing it to Harry. He opened the front and stared at the words in shock.

  
  


_The Diary of Rupert Giles, Watcher of the Slayer Buffy Anne Summers._

  
  


"And I told her Slayers are very real, Harry."

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Ok... that's it... no more for chappa 10... u like?? Well then tell me!!


	11. Secrets Revealed

Hee hee!! I got a lot of positive feedback for chappa 10, so, here's chappa 11!!

  
  


This goes out to Trinity Last... thx for the e-mail... I'm pressed for time as it is... what with homework and all... and I completely forgot about this story... but, I can't let down my most devoted fan! So, here it is!!

  
  


Sorry it took so long! Really sorry!! Blame my teachers!!

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Harry looked up in shock into the face of his professors. Behind the shock in his mind, a little voice of reason piped up. This explained a lot. It explained why Dumbledore brought them in. It explained why Professor Summers was so good at fighting. It explained why they knew so much. But there was one thing it didn't explain.

  
  


"Why me?"

  
  


"I beg your pardon?" Giles asked the boy.

  
  


"Why me? Why was I chosen to know this? Why did I have the dream? Why can't I be a normal kid."

  
  


"Normal is overrated," Buffy said. "Harry, if you were 'normal' you never would have met Hermione, or Ron, or Hagrid or Dumbledore or anyone else in this place! If you were 'normal' you wouldn't be playing quidditch, you wouldn't have known any of this existed. Nobody worth paying attention to is 'normal.' I've done without it since I was fifteen, and I've done just fine."

  
  


"And as for why you were chosen to bear the dream, well, I should think that's fairly obvious," Giles stated. "You're directly tied into all of this. Voldemort went after you when you were merely an infant, and now it is your right to know why."

  
  


"But I don't," Harry realized. "I don't know why. All I know is that I was visited in a dream by a woman named Jenny Calendar, and that she had an instant effect on you all."

  
  


Giles noticeably paled. "Pardon me?"

  
  


Angel looked sharply at Buffy. "You didn't tell him?"

  
  


Buffy shrugged. "I might have forgotten to mention it. But, hey, kinda worried about The First. A lot on my mind right now, like, oh, I don't know, the _Apocalypse_!"

  
  


"It's alright Buffy. We realize you have a lot on your mind. But, well, I would have liked to know earlier."

  
  


"What aren't you telling me about her?" Harry asked. "Please, I want to know. I want to know everything."

  
  


Giles sighed. "You can't know everything, Mr. Potter. Even the oldest among us does not know everything."

  
  


"Although I bet Giles comes pretty close," Buffy joked. Giles smiled at her attempt at humour. "Well, Giles, where do we start?"

  
  


"From the beginning." Giles paused and thought for a bit. "Well, I suppose the story belongs to Buffy."

  
  


"I was fifteen. One of the popular kids that everyone wants to be just like, but secretly hates. And then my entire world imploded, and I was left with this, the real world, the world that nobody wants to see. I went around LA, fighting vamps, kicking ass, doing everything a Slayer should do. Then I got expelled, and my mom and I moved to Sunnydale. I thought I could escape it there, but I couldn't. Giles found me first, forced me to face my destiny. Then I found Angel, or, Angel found me. It was odd. He'd show up, now and then, to warn me about life threatening peril, and then he'd disappear for a week. Another thing happened that never happened before. I made friends. Real friends, not the ones in LA who only liked me when I was wearing the latest trends and dating the hottest guys. And they knew who I was, what I was. So, I went along, fighting evil, each one worse than the last, and I had all these great people to back me up. A lot of stuff happened along the way, but eventually, I ended up here, with a new big bad, and a new bunch of people who need me."

  
  


Giles looked at her. "Do you realize, that what you just said, took me volumes and volumes to record?"

  
  


"It's the slightly edited version," Buffy remarked.

  
  


"Heavily edited more like," Angel told her.

  
  


"It doesn't tell me anything," Harry pointed out. "Who was Jenny Calendar?"

  
  


"Why must you press the subject?" Giles asked sadly.

  
  


"Why must you avoid it?" Harry shot back.

  
  


"That was Giles-speak!" Buffy exclaimed. She received glares from Harry and Giles. "Ok. Well, Jenny Calendar was..."

  
  


"She taught at Sunnydale High," Giles continued.

  
  


"And she knew things, about demons, and... and about souls," Angel went on.

  
  


"But, then she," Buffy searched for the right way to say it. "She died."

  
  


"How?"

  
  


Angel looked at the ground. "I killed her." Buffy looked over at Angel with concern.

  
  


"No, you didn't." she told him. "Angelus did. You are not responsible for him. And don't ever think you are."

  
  


Angelus. Harry heard that name before, but where? Oh, how he wished Hermione was here right now. She'd know exactly who he was. Harry racked his brain, and his mind suddenly figured it out. Angelus was a vampire. The worst vampire ever known. He caused more destruction than Voldemort. He was stronger than him too. Angelus, the Scourge of Europe.

  
  


"Angelus?" Harry asked, incredulous. "You mean, the Scourge of Europe?"

  
  


"Yes, Mr. Potter, one in the same."

  
  


"But-" Harry stopped. The wheels in his head began to turn, and everything clicked. He came to a startling realization. Hermione was right, Professor O'Donerty _was_ a vampire. And not just any vampire. He was Angelus, Scourge of Europe.

  
  


Harry got up and bolted for the door. He had to get out. Panic was taking over, and reason left him. The only coherent thought in his mind was escape. And he would do anything he had to to get out.

  
  


Before he got halfway to the door, he was grabbed by a solid hand on his arm. He spun around to face Buffy, and instinct took over. Harry's fist flew at Buffy's face. She blocked it easily.

  
  


"Harry, calm down!" she screamed at him. "Angel will _not_ hurt you! And if you think you can hit me when you've only been doing this for one day, you seriously need mental help."

  
  


Harry paused and thought about what she had said. "But, he's a vampire!"

  
  


Buffy took a deep breath. "Harry, sometimes you have to look beneath the surface. If you judge people on what they are, you won't get anywhere in life. It's _who_ they are, that's what counts. Harry, I'm the Slayer! You think I don't know he's a vampire?! I can practically smell it a mile away! He wreaks of vampire! But I got past it. There's a lot about him you don't know. And you won't, unless you sit down and listen."

  
  


Harry inhaled deeply. "I suppose you're right." He slowly made his way over to the couch. Angel tried not to make eyes contact, and kept his gaze to the floor. Harry realized just how guilty he was.

  
  


Buffy looked to Giles, Angel, and finally Harry, and began her tale, from beginning to end, leaving little out.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Harry walked slowly into Gryffindor common room in a daze. He could barely register Hermione and Ron walking towards him. He nodded at them and continued up to the dorms in a trance-like state.

  
  


They had told him everything he needed to know. Buffy had shared every experience, every thought, every feeling with him. It was too much to take. Suddenly the Dursleys didn't seem so bad. She had suffered more in one day than he had in his whole lifetime! What he didn't know, was she was leaving something out. Something very important, about Dawn. What he didn't know was that Dawn was the Key. He knew nothing of Buffy's death, either of them. The most important things to know about his new professors, and he didn't know it at all. But he didn't know that.

  
  


Harry was broken out of his reverie by a hand waving in front of hie eyes. He blinked sharply and jerked out of his thoughts. He stared up into the concerned faces of Ron and Hermione. They were clearly upset about him since he hadn't shown up for the rest of the day.

  
  


"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

  
  


"I'm fine, Hermione." It didn't sound convincing in his own ears.

  
  


"No you're not fine," Ron said. "What happened?"

  
  


"Did they know about the dream?" Hermione asked. "Did they help you?"

  
  


Harry wanted to tell them. He wanted more than ever to confide in his two best friends. But he knew he couldn't. "I just need to sleep," he told them. "I'm tired, that's all." He saw their disbelieving looks. "Really, I'm fine."

  
  


Ron and Hermione nodded. "All right, then. Sleep well, Harry." They left the room after one last worried look in his direction. Harry sunk into his bed and drifted slowly into a dreamless sleep.

  
  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


All right, I know... I write really short chapters, and some of them are wasted on pointless dialogue... what can I say... I've been watching Dragonball Z for too long... lol... so... yea...

  
  


You like?? Me hopes so!!

  
  


Reviews!! Let me know!!


	12. Dreams

Ok, last chapter was stupid, I know... don't any of you people read the little notes at the end?? Apparently not, eh?? Well, I'm quite aware that it was stupid... this one might be too... ya never know.

To Trinity Last - REALLY sorry for the delay... blame my teachers!! They give me too much homework!! Way too much homework!! You can come down to my school and scream at them!! (really, you can bring a friend if you want..) Ok... so, here's the fic... enjoy... and remember that I love you!!

^*^

_"Harry Potter...." came a voice from the shadows._

"Who is it?!" he called out, searching everywhere for the disembodied voice. "Show yourself!"

"Now why would I do that?" came the voice again, the Irish accent clearly evident. "It would take the fear out of it all."

"Who are you?!" Harry asked, beginning to sweat.

A figure came out, the facial features distorted. Harry looked up into the slightly different face of Professor O'Donerty.

"Your worst nightmare." Angelus pressed his fangs to Harry's neck, and everything went black. 

^*^

Harry awoke with a gasp and sat up quickly. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of movement. There was none. Harry's breathing slowed and quieted. It was only a nightmare. Harry fell back onto his bed. It had been two weeks since he had found out about the new professors, and he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione. He was keeping the secret, but it was killing him. And the nightmares were getting worse, and more vivid. Every night it was different, and every night, it was real. It seemed that some higher force wanted him to know a lot about the Slayer's past, and everyone else in her gang. His dreams were always of their lives, and nothing new.

He had talked to Professor Summers his first one, and she had nearly died while listening. He could still remember it clearly.

_Harry looked around in interest. He was in a room, a very large room. It appeared to be some sort of mansion. His eyes scanned the room, and landed on a statue. It was clearly a demon, but what kind, Harry knew not. As he walked towards it, visions of battle entered the room. Ghosts of figures danced around, their deadly blades glinting in the light. Harry finally caught a glimpse of their faces, and gasped. Professor Summers and Professor O'Donerty._

As they moved around, Harry felt a strange sense of deja-vu. He watched them, each second becoming more familiar. Finally, when Angelus was about to kill Buffy, her hands caught the sword and the dance was back on. Harry recognised the move from class.

Harry continued to watch, but he soon realized there wasn't much more to see. The battle ended, and Harry saw the two embraced. He listened as Buffy told Angel that she loved him. And he watched on in horror, as Buffy drove the sword through his torso, and he was sucked into Hell. 

Since that dream, Harry hadn't told anyone about his nighttime visions. After seeing Professor Summers' face, he decided not to bring up her past again. He wasn't sure what the consequences might be, or if there would even be any, but he was sure of one thing. No human being should have been able to feel that much pain.

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He pulled out a small, bound book from under his pillow. On his last trip to Hogsmede, he had purchased the small diary, planning on recording his dreams, lest they become forgotten in the annals of his mind. In this book was Anya's calling as a vengeance demon, Xander's saving of the world. On that note, Willow's recent tragedy was in the book as well, and Harry was hard pressed not to flee every time he saw the wandless witch in the halls. There was also the night Angel got his soul, and the night he lost it. There was Miss Calendar's death, and Dawn's 'birth'. And then there were things that Harry didn't understand. A young girl, a brunette, fighting alongside Buffy. She fought like another Slayer, but he knew that another could be called only after the first died. He hadn't yet asked anyone about her yet, and was trying to lift the veil over her identity on his own. So far, it had been to no avail. His latest dream only showed him the vampire Angelus, Scourge of Europe. Nothing new there.

Harry flipped to the last page, and wrote down the details of his dream. He quickly scanned over the accounts of a few previous ones, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

^*^

Buffy stopped her workout long enough to reflect on her recent dream. Disturbing just wasn't strong enough.

Since she had told Harry about her identity, her sleep had been filled with visions of his past, and they weren't pleasant. She had kept the first to herself, until Harry had revealed that he, too, had had a dream. About Buffy's past. She had since then revealed to Angel and Giles every aspect of the dreams. She assumed Harry had more as well, but who could blame him for not telling.

Buffy turned her thoughts away from the dreams as her slayer-sense started to pick up some vamp action. She moved towards the forest, suddenly very grateful for the night life of Hogwarts, or lack there-of.

^*^

"But Willow! It's just one day. Come on! Spike has the day off, and we were gonna go to Hogsmede! Please!! Please, please, please?" Dawn begged her teacher. Since she had come to Hogwarts, Dawn was being home schooled. It was great having Willow for a teacher, but it wasn't working to her advantage right now.

"Dawnie, you have to take your studies seriously! If I skipped school every time I wanted to just hang out with Oz, I would have failed!"

"Wil-low!" Dawn whined. "One day is all I ask! Just one day!"

Giving in to her young charge, Willow answered "Go ask Buffy."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Dawn squealed, giving Willow a big hug and rushing to her sister's classroom.

Willow just shook her head amused and walked out of the library. Upon reaching the room, she found Oz, talking with the surly professor Snape. Willow scowled as she walked towards them, not liking Snape one bit. He'd had a run in with some dark magic, just like her. They were two peas in a pod, only where Willow had come out for the better, being happier than she had been before, Snape was the walking embodiment of cranky.

"Morning Oz!" she chirped. "Snape." she said none-too-sweetly.

"Good morning, Miss Rosenberg," Snape answered icily. He, too, had his problems with the one before him. He knew very well about her dabbling with the black arts.

"Hey Will," Oz greeted her. "Professor Snape here was just giving me that anti-werewolf potion. Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go into Hogsmede today, if you're not too busy with Dawn?" 

"No, actually, she's going to Hogsmede with Spike, that is, if Buffy lets her."

Snape glowered. "You're allowing her to run amuck in Hogsmede with that _thing_?"

Oz just sighed. Willow was a bit more verbal.

"That '_thing_', as you so lovingly refer to him, would do anything for Dawn and that family, and since he's got his soul, he'd do just the same for the rest of us. Granted, he was evil. But notice the past tense, was, as in, not anymore! He's saved us more times than you've scowled, mister, so I suggest you back off, before I make you back off."

Snape was taken aback. According to all early accounts of this child, she was nothing but respectful towards everyone she should be. Why then, was she not respecting him? It seemed Snape had pushed her a bit over the edge. He had best be careful, if he didn't want a visit from scary-veiny Willow. Snape simply scowled, nodded, and made a hasty retreat.

Willow glared at his retreating form. "Bastard."

Oz chuckled. "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you talk about, or _to, _ a teacher like that."

"There's a first time for everything!" Willow announced. "Come on. Let's go see if Dawn's going to Hogsmede."

^*^

Dawn poked her head inside the classroom. It was the fifth years, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Putting on her best smile, Dawn walked calmly into the room. Spying Buffy at the far corner, Dawn wove her way through the fighting teens and over to her sister.

"Um, Buffy?"

Buffy looked up. "Hey Dawnie. Shouldn't you be with Willow right now?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Well, she said if it was ok with you, I could go to Hogsmede with Spike cause it' his day off, so can I go pleasepleaseplease?!?!?!"

Buffy sighed. "On one condition."

"Name it!"

"Mr Malfoy over there is without a fighting partner. He seems to think he's better than everyone else. Put him in his place, and you and Spike can have fun."

"Thanks Buffy!" Dawn gave her sister a quick hug and went over to the blonde boy.

"Hey. I'm Dawn. I'm supposed to be your partner for a few minutes. Once I take you down, I can go to Hogsmede with my boyfriend, so, if we could get this show on the road?"

Malfoy scowled. "You think you can beat me?" he asked skeptically. "You're just a little girl."

"You know, that's what some people say about my sister. So how's about we start this fight. NOW."

"Fine. You'll be on the floor in seconds."

"After you."

Malfoy went at Dawn with a flurry of punches and kicks. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't gotten into kicks in the class yet, and his were sloppy. Dawn easily blocked everything he threw at her, thanks to Buffy's training regiment. Grabbing Malfoy's leg after he tried a high-kick to her head, Dawn pushed him off balance. Malfoy crashed to the floor.

"Buffy!" Dawn called out. "I'm done! Can I go now?!"

Smirking, and keeping her gaze on Malfoy, Buffy replied, "Sure Dawn, have fun." Dawn beamed and left the room, as Buffy moved over towards Malfoy. "Do you know why she beat you so easily, Mr. Malfoy?"

"She cheated." he said, getting slowly to his feet.

Kicking him back down in a small fit of anger, Buffy answered icily. "Don't you EVER accuse me or mine of cheating, Mr. Malfoy. We've got more pride than that. She beat you because you not only underestimated her, but you overestimate your own abilities. You are NOT all powerful. Lesson the first, your enemy is always stronger, faster, bigger, and better, and he will not hesitate to kill you if you make even the smallest mistake."

"Is that all," Draco asked, feigning boredom.

"No. Besides that, I trained her myself."

^*^

Spike and Dawn walked slowly along the deserted streets, searching for any sign of life in the usually bustling town. A few feet behind them, Willow and Oz were peering into windows, finding the houses empty.

"Spike, I don't like this," Dawn said, moving closer to the blonde vampire.

"Me neither, Bit. But what I want to know is what kind of big bad could cause all this."

"Spike! Over here!" Willow suddenly called. As Spike and Dawn hurried over, a large black dog came out of the bushes near Willow and Oz.

"Is this it, Red? You wanted to show us a dog?"

"Well, at least we know that there has to be someone here! They wouldn't leave their dog.... would they?"

Oz narrowed his eyes at the mass of black fur before him.

"That's no dog guys."

^*^

ok... I got this out... it might not be too great, cause I rushed it... (even though it took a LONG time to write... haha... figure that one out!)

Reviews are always welcome! 


	13. Willow and Sirius

I know I know, its been REALLY long, and I just want to say sorry first of all. I could list my excuses, but that would only waste time. But I assure you, I had valid reasons for my lack of update, k??

Newho, onto the fic!

^*^

_Harry peered into the darkness. There was someone coming toward him. Someone - or something. Harry squinted, trying to cut through the void. The light was foreign to his eyes in this place, yet the figure remained unknown._

Visions assaulted his mind. There was a man, scrawny looking. A woman - Miss Calendar. And a maid. They were talking to someone. Tempting someone. Tormenting their unknown prey.

"Most kill to feed, but you enjoyed it more than any creature that walks or crawls."

"It's the only thing you ever had a talent for."

"I only want to help you."

"Take her. Take what you want. Pour all that frustration and all that guilt into her, and you'll be free."

As the visions stopped, the figure continued to draw closer. A flash of light illuminated the pained face of Professor O'Donerty, and everything stopped.

^*^

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Looking around, he assumed that Professor Trelawney hadn't noticed him fall asleep. He looked over at Ron and found him sniggering quietly behind his hand. The class ended, and Harry and Ron got ready to leave.

"You talk in your sleep you know." Ron told him.

"I do not!" Harry replied.

"Yes you do!" Ron maintained. "Everyone heard you! Even Trelawney!"

"What did I say?" Harry asked, slightly afraid of what might have come out.

"Well, you just mumbled something, but Trelawney says she clearly heard you say 'the Grim' - says it's an omen. She let you sleep so that you might see more of your 'imminent death.'"

Harry groaned.

^*^

Dawn looked quizzically at Oz. "What do you mean it's not a dog? It looks like a dog!" Taking a whiff of air, she added, "and it sure smells like a dog."

Spike chuckled a bit. "Wonderful observation, Bit. But wolf-boy's right. He's got a distinctly human smell to him. But who could it be, I wonder. Who could it be?" Spike asked. His tone suggested he knew something, and the gleeful smirk on his face was saying 'I know something you don't know!'

Dawn sighed in exasperation. "Spike! What AREN'T you telling us?"

Spike's smirk grew wider. "Distinctly human smell. Distinctly human. I smell a Black. Serious."

"Yes, we know it's serious, Spike. And I believe the politically correct term is African American. Or, African-British I guess," Willow trailed off.

Spike chuckled. "No, no, no! Serious Black. This is Serious Black!"

Before everyone's eyes, the dog changed into a scruffy looking male. His smirk mirrored Spike's. His young eyes looked over the four before him, and rested on Oz.

"Nice sense of smell you go there," he said a bit suspiciously. "Not many people can tell the difference between a man and a dog. Or a wolf," he added as an afterthought.

Willow stepped between the two. "Back off," she said in warning. "We'll be the ones asking the questions."

"You're the one everyone's so worried about," Serious said cryptically.

Willow eyed him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You would do well to learn to hide your power. You absolutely reek of it. And the trained wizards will know something's off. Not exactly the students, but the professors will know something's not right. On the outside, your magic comes from Gaia, with all the roots, and the earth, everything that's connected. But just a little deeper, there's dark. Deep, deep black that's trying its hardest to make its way to your heart and swallow it whole. And your heart doesn't completely reject it. Part of it welcomes the dark, with a sense of familiarity that only gets there if it's been swallowed before."

Willow looked on in horror as Sirius Black changed back to a dog, but he didn't stop there. His shape changed to a wolf, menacing and ready to attack. The wolf twisted and contorted into a dementor. Willow felt her heart tearing out of her chest as her mind revisited the very worst times in her life. Again, Willow watched Oz leave her. Again, Willow saw Buffy die in Glory's swirling vortex, and felt her cold, lifeless body. Again, Willow felt Tara dying in her arms. Again, Willow felt herself alone as the darkness swallowed her whole.

The images stopped, and before Willow was a figure so dark she barely dared to breathe what she knew was his name.

"Voldemort."

"Very good my dear," came the mocking hiss. "I can see the darkness in you. It calls out to me, as does a lighthouse to passing ships. I will have you, and I will control your darkness. You will be mine, and I will rule!"

Willow fell into darkness as the figure of Voldemort dissolved in a whiff of darkness. And there was no more.

^*^

Oz quickly caught Willow as she fell. No sooner had he said the thick mass of fur wasn't a dog before she fainted. Looking over at Spike, he gently laid his girlfriend on the grass.

"Alright, whoever you are," Oz said menacingly to the dog "you had better not be responsible for that."

"He wasn't," Spike assured Oz. "No, whatever caused Red to faint is the same thing that cleared out the town. And I don't like it. Come on, bring the dog. Lets go Bit. I don't like this town one bit, and I'm not staying here any longer."

"Good idea," Dawn replied, glancing around her. "There's someone else here. I can feel it. And it's evil. Really, really evil."

The group continued out of Hogsmede, Oz carrying Willow, and Spike keeping a hold of the dog. As soon as they had safely passed the borders of the town, the group paused. Oz carefully laid Willow on the ground as she stirred. Slowly opening her eyes, Willow took in the surrounding faces with relief.

"I had, the worst dream of my life, well, besides the ones when the world is swallowed by the Hellmouth, but they don't count," Willow would have continued her babble-fest, if she hadn't spied the dog. In fact, she even felt the dog, who was nuzzling her arm.

Jumping up quickly, she pointed at the dog accusingly. "You're Sirius Black!"

As Spike, Dawn and Oz turned to regard the dog, they gasped. There was no dog, only a man. His hair unkempt, and his face unshaved, Sirius Blak was a rugged figure.

"And you're starving!" Willow finished, seeing the man for what he really was. "Look at you! Have you even eaten in months?!"

Sirius looked surprised at the redheads outburst. "Well... I... no... but... you see..."

"Don't worry, she's always like that," Dawn assured him. "Nobody from Sunndydale is normal."

"You don't think I'm... evil?" Sirius asked, slightly surprised. Even if they didn't know him, after the girl fainted, he would have expected them to be a bit more cautious.

"We're from the Hellmouth," Spike told him. "We know evil when we see it."

Sirius sighed. "Well then, I suppose I can tell you that I'm Harry's godfather. Sirius Black, nice to meet you all."

"Oz"

"Dawn"

"Willow"

"Spike"

"Willow Rosenberg?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"How do you know?" Willow asked, slightly wary of the stranger.

"I've been waiting for you."

^*^

ok, that's it. It took me that long, and it sucks ass... but now that I've got this chapter out of the way, I can work on more important chapters... so there ya go...

Reviews welcome and encouraged! 


	14. Prophecies and Riddles

arg!! i have had such a hard time writing lately that this chapter is loooooong overdue... *tear* 

**Trinity Last, Slayer, this is for you two!! i luv you both BUNCHES!!**

newho, to answer a few reviews... 

fairysk8r - that was willow's dream... actually, in all honesty, it was originally not a dream, but wen Sirius gave that long spew about the darkness in willow, i went with the flow of my writing, and a dream resulted. I decided to leave the other, real-like stuff so that it wasn't an obvious dream. I wanted people to be like "what?!! she was in a dream!! What is this chick SMOKING?!!" or something to that effect - ya know?? Newho, it WAS a dream... 

Alien - I'm gunna have a minor confrontation between Buffy and Snape, juss cause he pisses me off, and i want the snot beaten out of him... of course, he's really only going to get threatened... but the thought of Snape scared shitless REALLY amuses me!! 

**_**!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!**_**

By the by everyone - I've been dealing with some shit lately, along the lines of "friends" and its really depressing down here (or most likely "up here" to all u ppl) and that really affects me so my writing will do one of two things. 

a) it will drastically slow in the updating department  
or  
b) it will take on a very depressed attitude 

i really have no idea which... 

*whoever said friends are forever should be shot for false advertising* 

FIC STARTS HERE!! 

^*^ 

Buffy looked up sharply as the door to Extra Credit Muggle Defence burst open. Spike was in the doorway, followed by Willow, Dawn, Oz, and a shaggy black dog. 

"We got trouble, luv" were the only words Spike said before Angel dismissed the class. 

"Potter - stay - this concerns you." 

Harry stopped and came back to the professors. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind, recognizing the dog behind Oz. 

"You two can leave," Oz told them. "It doesn't exactly concern you." 

"If Harry stays, then so do we," Hermione replied firmly. 

Buffy sighed in frustration "Whatever! Guys, watch what you say," she told the others firmly. "What's going on that's so important you needed to pull me out of class for?" 

"This dog here has quite an interesting tale. Giles wants to see us all in his office." 

"Well then, lets go see Giles." 

^*^ 

"What do you mean it's not the right translation?!!" Buffy screamed in frustration. 

"Giles translated it himself!" Dawn cut in. 

"So it can't be wrong!" finished Xander. 

"Do they all share a brain?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"I'm still trying to disprove that theory. So far, i have no evidence." 

Ron chuckled quietly, and Angel turned to glare. "Remember, i can still hear you guys. And this is serious. By the way, don't look into their brains, you'll go insane." 

Hermione giggled as Angel was attacked by the Scooby gang. 

"Children PLEASE!" came the voice of Giles. "This is serious! If I've mistranslated something, it could have dire consequences." 

"Alright, Black, say your piece," Willow told him sternly. 

Black looked around the room. "Well, I've been all around lately, and I recently stumbled upon a coven that taught wiccan magic - run by a certain Miss Hartness, I believe you've met her before?" Willows eyes widened with recognition as she nodded for serious to continue. "Well, it turns out she's felt Voldemort's presence as well. One of her girls, a very powerful seer, used to work for Voldemort, and the coven was her only escape - Voldemort thinks she's dead. Anyways, she told of a prophecy that she herself made, by looking into the stars the night before Voldemort really started his havoc. She wrote it down, of course, and that's how it's wormed its way into the book you found it in." 

"What's the catch?" Anya asked. "Cause it seems pretty straightforward to me." 

"Well, Voldemort and his seers developed a sort of code so that noone else would know what they had found. It was VERY close to Latin, used all the same words so as to confuse others, but some of the words are different. You need someone who know's the code to decipher the prophecy properly. Unfortunately, the girl didn't remember much. To ensure security, all Voldemort's seers had a spell placed on them so that they'd forget anything after they wrote it down for him. That and, the book you were using didn't have the full version. The only one in existence is in the book Voldemort stored all his prophecies in. It was at the coven before, but they allowed me to bring it here." 

"But then, why didn't they translate it there?" 

"Because, there are very powerful spells binding that book. It was made for only one person to open. Before getting rid of it, Voldemort placed a spell on it so that only a prophesied witch could open it. The legends say she's a very dark witch, and Voldemort hoped to gain her allegiance by giving her the book" 

"Who?" asked Oz quickly and sharply. 

"Well, that's the difficult part. It's a riddle." 

"Oh perfect!" exclaimed Anya. "Now we have to figure out a riddle, to open a book, which has another riddle inside!" 

"Anya, calm down," Xander put in. "Let's just hear the riddle." 

Sirius took a breath as he started to rhyme. 

"My name is two words  
both that many will seek  
but only the brave will  
find my true identity. 

My first is in castle and cooking and tact  
My second in rhythm and rhyme and abstract  
My third is a question asked often by youth  
My fourth is a pronoun most used by the couth  
My fifth is the second of in, and, and on  
My sixth is the of first of gabbroic and gone 

My seventh is fifth in "remotely used words"  
My eighth is the third that is just "for the birds"  
My ninth and my tenth are but one and the same  
The beginning of end and the end of the game! 

My name is a puzzle that you need to know  
change the words and my true identity will show!" 

"This could take us forever to figure out!" Ron cried. 

"Well then," Hermione said quietly, "we had better start working." 

^*^ 

Hours later, no one was any closer to figuring out what the riddle meant. Not used to all night study sessions, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had fallen asleep. Buffy had moved them all from the tables over to the couches in the office. Dawn was falling asleep in Spikes arms, and even Buffy's head kept tilting onto Angel's shoulder. The room was silent as everyone thought about what the riddle could mean. 

In an attempt to figure it out her own way, Willow began to write the verses down in a spiral notebook she found in on of the drawers of Giles' desk. After reaching the eighth line, her eyes widened. She quickly scribbled down the rest of the verse to test her theory. It just might work. 

"GUYS I'VE GOT IT!" she screamed excitedly. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were jerked back to the waking world by her scream. They were so startled by the sudden wake that they all fell off the couch into a heap on the floor. 

"What do you got, Will?" Xander asked drowsily. 

"Well, we've been so preoccupied trying to figure out the meanings of these verses, we forgot to check the obvious!" 

"Care to elaborate?" 

"Well, take the fifth line, for example. "my first is in castle and cooking and tact" stop thinking about what's in _a_ castle, like kings and thrones, and start thinking about what's in _castle_, like c, a, s, t, l, and e! Now, which of these letters is in all three words?" 

"C!" came the response from Dawn 

"Exactly! We've been looking too hard! If you follow that pattern for the whole thing, it works for all but the seventh and eighth lines!" 

"So if we don't worry about those two, we have..." Harry started. 

"C, R, something, something, N, G, T, R, E, E" Hermione finished. 

"So, if we follow the way it's written, we have something, tree." Ron deduced. 

"But what could the other lines possibly mean?" Anya asked noone in particular. 

"Well, what does it mean by "youth?" Angel wondered. "Does it mean teenagers? Or younger? Like, toddlers?" 

"Well, either way, what's a question they ask a lot?" Dawn wondered. 

"Can I borrow some money?" Buffy offered. 

"Buffy, this is no laughing matter!" Giles scolded. 

"Well why not?! It should be!" 

"Why!" Oz cried in triumph. 

"Because it deals with serious dark magics!" Sirius told him sternly. 

"No, I mean "why" is the answer, it's a question a lot of little kids ask. Plus, it's a letter!" 

"Oz you're amazing!" Willow gushed. 

"But now we need the last letter," Harry said. 

"No, Harry, what you and me need is some sleep!" Ron whined. 

"You and _I_, Ron!" 

"Whatever Hermione." 

"HERMIONE!!! YOU'RE A GENIUS!!" Harry cried. "I! Most people say "me" but anyone who's proper will say I! A pronoun that's used by the couth!" 

"That's it then," Anya said. "Crying tree." 

"But that puts us at another dead end! Where will we find a crying tree?!" Xander moaned. 

"No, it said to change the words." Sirius told Xander matter-of-factly. 

"Ok then, how do we do that?" 

"Well, think of some synonyms for 'crying,'" Hermione suggested. "Like, sobbing, bawling, blubbering, weeping, sniffling-" 

"Wait, what was that last one?" Dawn asked. 

"Sniff-" 

"No before that," Buffy said, catching on. 

"Weeping?" 

"EUREKA!!!" Anya cried, figuring it out. 

"Weeping? What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked. 

"Think of a tree, and think of weeping." Giles instructed the boy. 

Willow caught on and shook her head. "No way! There is no way! I mean, there could be others out there who fit that, right?" 

"Willow," Giles sighed. "I afraid none of the others that might fit the bill are half as powerful as-" 

"But they could be. I mean, come on, we really don't have any idea how powerful-" 

"We'll never know unless we give it a shot," Dawn said. 

"Do I have to?" Willow asked meekly. 

"Yes. Once that's done, we can work on the rest." 

"So then how do we figure out what it means?" Anya asked, trying to change the subject. 

"I - I think i can translate it," Willow said tentatively. 

"That's what they told me," Sirius revealed. "Said they taught you the code while you were 'healing.'" 

"Yea, they did. Giles, give me the book." 

Giles handed Willow the book cautiously. "Willow, right now you're our best hope of figuring this out. I don't want to involve Miss Hartness in this. Her girls are in enough danger from harbouring one of Voldemort's runaways." 

"Giles! You know how bad I do when I'm under pressure!" Willow whined. 

"Come on Will, you can do it!" Dawn told her encouragingly. 

"We have faith in you, Red," Spike put in. 

"Alright then." Willow sighed as she opened the book. Peering over the musty pages, her eyes narrowed into a concentrated look. Her eyes darted over the words, taking it all in, and trying to remember everything she had been told about Voldemort's secret code. Some of the words came quickly into her mind, while others she had to search her memory for. After only ten minutes, an English prophecy was laid out before the group. 

^*^ 

well, thas where im ending it, cause... well, to be frank with you, i need to figure out how to word the damn prophecy!! ARG!!! i hate writing those bitches!! Oh well, I'll figure it out one day during french... cya!! 

¤~*Aredhel*~¤ 


	15. creatures of destiny

OK, here's the next one!! Thanks everyone for waiting and being so patient... and thanks for being  
  
Trinity Last, where'd you go?? Sadness...  
  
Slayer is my new best friend... wrote the prophecy for me and everything!! Slayer, I love you!!! everybody, I want to hear you say, "Slayer, we love you!"  
  
^*^  
  
Harry sat on the grass by himself, looking out over the lake. Hearing footsteps behind him, he simply inclined his head to alert the visitor he knew he wasn't alone.  
  
"You know," came the voice of professor Summers, "you really shouldn't be out here after dark. There's plenty of big bad's besides Voldemort."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" asked Harry sadly, not taking his eyes away from the lake.  
  
"Get what?" Buffy asked, sitting down beside her student.  
  
"I'm fifteen! I'm famous for something I don't even remember! And now, I hear a prophecy that tells me why Voldemort's been after me in the first place - that he knew I was going to stop him."  
  
"My first prophecy was at fifteen. Granted, it wasn't about me specifically, but it was a prophecy."  
  
"Yea, one that gave you power."  
  
"Harry, no one's ever ready for this, I get it."  
  
"But you didn't have to worry. Your friends then, they didn't know. They didn't expect anything from you."  
  
"My friends now do."  
  
"You've had time. To adjust. To be brave."  
  
"You never really adjust Harry."  
  
"Professor Summers, you just don't understand. What its like. To have everyone think you're such a great person, that you've got so much potential, and to hear something written years before your time that tells you you're going to fight some great evil. And have everyone expect you to be so brave, when all you want to do is run away."  
  
"It never said you were going to be brave Harry. It said you were going to fight, and it said you had help. That's more than I got." Buffy said defensively.  
  
"Oh what do you know about it?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"At least it didn't say you were going to die!" Buffy screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
For the first time, Harry looked away from the lake, a look of shock etched across his features. Looking into the sad eyes of his professor, he silently asked her to continue.  
  
"I was sixteen." Buffy began, tears falling already. "I didn't want to die. I heard Giles and Angel arguing one night. I heard the prophecy, that I was going to fight the Master, because I had to stop him from rising, I had to protect everyone else, and pay for it with my life! I flipped, a lot like you did. I tried to make excuses, and I tried to make myself believe it wouldn't happen. But I knew it had to. I wanted more than anything to enjoy life like those people who had no idea what was going on. I didn't want to have to fight all this. I wanted to live. And God knows I wanted to run away. But that didn't happen. There are things, Harry, that you have to do, no matter what you want in life. Until you've had something predict your death, some stupid little book full of prophecies and things that have "always come to pass" don't give me some bullshit about not understanding." The grass was wet from her tears, but Buffy's face held a look of determination.  
  
Harry was shocked. "I... I didn't know."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"But, I mean, you didn't die."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Prophecies are tricky little things, Harry, they never tell you everything. They didn't tell me that if I didn't go down there to fight the master in the first place, he wouldn't have drank my blood, and he wouldn't have had the power to rise. They didn't tell me that after I died, my best friend Xander would follow directions from my not quite boyfriend to me and give me CPR. They didn't tell me I was going to win in the end. And they didn't tell you you were going to be brave."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Sorry? Don't be. I died. I'm over it. What I'm worried about is you right now. Harry, you have a part to play in this, a very large part. No one knows why destiny chose you, but it did. And now you have to accept this fate, and you have to make the choice to do this. It's your turn to save the world Harry. Can you do that? For me?"  
  
Harry nodded mutely. Smiling, his nod became determined. Buffy stood slowly and offered a hand to help him up. Together, they walked back into the castle.  
  
^*^  
  
Hermione looked up from her seat as the door opened. Seeing Harry walk in, she immediately jumped up and began to talk.  
  
"Harry I'm so glad you're back I didn't mean to upset you I'm just-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "No, its ok. I guess it was just a bit of a shock. Im glad that you guys are going to help me though." Harry smiled.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Well, we still have specific lines to decipher." he reminded everyone. His statement was met with groans.  
  
"Does the torture never end?!" Ron groaned.  
  
Willow read out the prophecy again.  
  
"As the brightest star is buried  
  
He will come again for his reprisal  
  
The warrior of darkness, joins with the light  
  
Gaining more power from up above the skies and all.  
  
The key shall grow dimmer  
  
And suddenly fall  
  
As he grows more stronger  
  
The creature of the night is no longer able to stand tall.  
  
The witch and her werewolf  
  
Along with the brave  
  
Struggle as they fight against him  
  
Trying to get to the boy they wish to save.  
  
The darkness with gather  
  
And swallow the light  
  
But the light will shine brighter  
  
If the blossoming stag should fight."  
  
"Let's work through this line by line," Sirius suggested. He didn't know that line by line would take up the next three hours of his life. He didn't know that the translation would take three hours too long.  
  
^*^ 


	16. Translations and Arrivals

Chapter 16 is here!!

Note 1: thanks everyone who reviewed

note 2: I HATE JK ROWLING!!! dammit that was uncalled for!! Those of you who've read Order of the Phoenix will know what I'm talking about, those who haven't will hopefully be deterred from reading it. It was HORRIBLE!! Absolutely ABYSMAL!! Actually, it was pretty good cept for that itty bitty little detail... i cried... but im sure you don't care... what I'm writing this for is to say i plan to bring some of the things going on in book five into this story... ie - Umbridge...

And now, onto the fic!!

^*^

Chapter 16

^*^

"I don't think we're meant to figure it out," Buffy said dejectedly as another line left the workers stumped. "I mean, how are we supposed to know who they 'wish to save'?"

"Buffy, we've come this far," Giles reminded her, "we are not giving up now."

"But its too hard!"Buffy whined. "I'm not prophecy girl!"

"Maybe we all need a bit of a break," Angel suggested, looking over to the again sleeping forms of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Sirius nodded. "I think so. It's past 2 am."

Dawn yawned and stretched out. "I'm all for some food right now. Who's with me?"

"I'll take you down to the kitchens, Bit," Spike offered. "Anybody want anything?" he asked the room in general.

"Get me some coffee" Xander responded.

"Same here," Willow replied.

"I could definitely go for some caffeine," Buffy agreed.

"Alright, alright," Giles cut in, "we could all use something to wake us up. But first I think we need to go over what we know already. Willow?"

"Right, well, we always knew the last line meant that Harry had to fight. The blossoming stag, Lily is a flower, and James was a stag. And then, starting from the top, the brightest star I'm assuming they mean the brightest to _us_, which would be the sun, and if it's buried it's probably night or an eclipse," Willow paused, allowing Anya to pick up the slack.

"We're assuming 'he' means Lord what's his name, and he's probably pissed and seeking revenge, hence the use of the word 'reprisal'" Anya looked over to Xander, letting him know it was his turn.

"The warriors of darkness and the light fight side by side, we're guessing they're Buffy and Angel," Xander recapped simply. He motioned for Oz to continue.

"They gain more power from higher beings. 'Up above the skies and all' would be the Powers that Be," Oz finished off the first verse flawlessly. It was the next verse that was going to bring trouble.

"The key is me," Dawn offered nervously. "And something's going to happen, I'll lose strength or something."

"And you'll be out of the fight," Sirius continued, trying not to let on what he thought about the line.

"And Voldemort will grow stronger," Giles continued.

"And I'll get knocked out of the running too," Spike spat bitterly.

Sirius cast a wary glance at the vampire and continued. "The werewolf could be Lupin, but judging by the fact that he 'belongs' to 'the witch' I'd say it was Willow and Oz."

Giles nodded. "And the brave could be anyone. Perhaps Gryffindor, as they are characterized by bravery, although it could simply mean anyone who is brave enough to fight against Lord Voldemort,"

"They're trying to fight him, and they're trying to save someone, a boy, we don't know who," Angel continued.

"And of course, the last verse means that unless Harry fights, we're all going down," Buffy finished.

"So basically, it's the same as before. Harry fights, we help, Voldemort goes down, we all go home happy!" Dawn recapped.

"Well," Giles began, taking off his glasses to clean them. "It would appear that many of the lines could mean a couple different things, and some we're not sure about, but i think we've gotten the basic gist, wouldn't you say?"

"In other words we have no idea," Buffy stated matter-of-factly. The rest of the conscious people in the room sighed in agreement.

^*^

Sirius looked up as Professor McGonagall hurried into the room.

"Sirius! Hide! Fudge is here, and he's looking for Dumbledore! You have to get out of here!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than was Sirius' form was a dog. At the looks from the others, she explained. "About three hours ago, a motion was passed that Fudge is allowed to appoint a 'High Inquisitor' for Hogwarts, to rate the level of education the students are receiving. Of course it's just an excuse to spy on the school, but that hasn't stopped anything. If Sirius is found here, it will be all of our heads on the line!"

Giles nodded. "Of course, Minerva. You must calm down. Things will turn out for the best I'm sure."

"Doubtful," came the voice of Spike, having just gotten back from his coffee run. "I'm assuming you've never met Dolores Umbridge, have you mate?" Giles shook his head.

"Lucky," Dawn grumbled. "She's an absolute bitch, with a capital B!"

"Make that all caps," Spike cut in. "Worse than you luv," he directed at Buffy.

Buffy glared. "Bite me, Spike."

"Rather not."

"Children please!" Giles cut in. "Now, the real issue is how we explain this massive dog."

"Simple," Buffy replied. "Will, conjure me up a dog collar." Sirius reared up onto his hind legs, clearly demonstrating his dislike of the idea. Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Do you _want_ to go back to the Aztec barn?"

"_Azkaban_, Buffy, Azkaban," Giles reminded her.

"Close enough," she shot back. "My point is, it doesn't sound like an amusement park. And if everyone thinks you're _my_ dog, you're off the hook."

"She has a point, you know," Angel added. "And it would also make it possible for you to stay here."

Sirius growled, but allowed Buffy to put the dog collar on.

"From now on, you answer to," Buffy looked at the tags, "Sinbad."

"What about to Snuffles?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Too obvious," was all Oz said.

"He's right. There are probably people who know that, or have overheard. We can't take the chance that they'll figure out it's him," Willow explained. "This is much safer, for _all_ of us."

"I suppose you're right," Professor McGonagall agreed. "And perhaps we should get Mr. Potter and his entourage off to bed."

Buffy looked at the sleeping forms on the couch. "They're gonna have to get used to all-nighters."

^*^

Harry woke up the next morning in his own bed in Gryffindor tower, though he had no recollection of getting there. He got out of bed slowly, and checked the time. 6:30.

Harry rubbed his eyes. That meant, in all, he had gotten about 5 hours of sleep that night, 6 if you counted the brief naps in Professor Summers' office. In any case, his body should not be awake right now. Harry tried in vain to go back to sleep, but it simply didn't work. Getting out of bed, he pulled on his uniform and went down into the common room.

Going over to a chair, Harry made on of the cushions float. Taking a deep breath, he started his homework for Muggle Defence, practising his punches.

^*^

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached Defence Against the Dark Arts that afternoon, they received a shock.

"Class," Professor Smith began, "Meet Dolores Umbridge, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor."

^*^

and thats the chapter... I'll try and work faster next time... i should have a lot of free time now that its summer tho, so we'll c! Toodles!


	17. A Class with Umbridge

Ok, now, I KNOW a lot of people don't like Umbridge... hell, I wanted to jump into the book and pound her myself... but I thought, well, what if BUFFY got to pound her! So you see, it's all for the best... and don't worry, I don't kill off great characters like Rowling and Whedon... *glare*

ps - Slayer, I still love you!

and now, onto the fic!

^*^

Harry looked over at Hermione, who in turn looked at Ron. All three looked back at Professor Smith and saw the thoroughly agitated look adorning his features. They took their usual seats in the front and waited for an explanation. After the rest of the students sat down, Smith stood up.

"Ms. Umbridge has been appointed to-"

"_Hem, hem,_" Umbridge interrupted with a fake cough. Spike glared and stood aside, letting her step forward. It obviously bothered him to do that. She smiled sweetly and turned back to the class. "It has recently been brought to our attention at the ministry that the level of education in some subjects here is," she paused, and her eyes flickered for the briefest of moments toward Spike, "inadequate. The ministry has appointed me to rate the professors here and make sure they measure up to ministry standards. This is all, of course, in the interest of giving you a better education." She smiled another sweet smile and sat down in the back of the room.

Spike rolled his eyes and stood up from his desk. "Alright, put your books away, this is a practical study. Following our unit on trolls, I have here a troll hammer. Now, if you'll all-"

"_Hem, hem,_" Umbridge smiled sweetly as all eyes turned to her.

"Is there a problem?" Spike asked in an uncaring voice.

"Do you really think it _wise_ to bring such a powerful weapon into a _classroom?_ Someone could be seriously injured."

Spike actually smiled. "Glad you asked. Granger, come here. Pick up the hammer."

The hammer was in the front of the classroom, in clear view of all the students. Hermione walked slowly to Spike and bent down to pick it up. After straining and struggling for a few minutes, Hermione let out an angry sigh.

"I can't lift it, Professor!" she exclaimed. Her expression changed, and Harry recognized the look she had when she figured something out. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Spike nodded. "Course I did. Goyle, you look like a good strong lad, come here and have a go at it."

Goyle looked to Malfoy, who nodded, eager for the chance to beat Hermione at something, even if it was just lifting a hammer. Goyle walked confidently up to the front where Spike stood, and bent over to lift the object. It was soon evident that he couldn't lift the hammer either. He walked dejectedly back to his seat.

"May I ask what the point of that exercise was?" Umbridge asked pointedly.

"A bit of it was to demonstrate how strong trolls were if they could not only _lift_ the hammer, but also wield it in battle," Spike began. "But mostly it was to shove your words back down your throat." He smirked.

Professor Umbridge scowled and wrote something on her clipboard. Spike just rolled his eyes and looked completely uninterested.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"If no one can lift the hammer, how did you get it into the classroom?"

"I didn't say _no one_ could lift it," Spike answered slyly. "I said trolls are pretty strong seeing as _they_ can lift it."

"Can you lift it?" Dean asked eagerly.

"That's between me and the hammer," Spike replied quickly.

"So you can't?" Seamus questioned.

Spike ignored the question and began to pace. "If you'll all look, you'll notice that the hammer seems to be made of stone. Now, obviously, if it was only stone, people would be able to lift it. Which begs the question just what is it made of?" Spike didn't even look at the class as he added "Miss Granger?"

"It _is_ made of stone. The most powerful troll hammers are made from a special sort of rock found only in the land of the trolls, which no human has ever entered. Only the most powerful trolls from that dimension are able to wield the hammers."

Spike nodded. "Five points. Tell me, miss Granger: if a troll is unable to wield the hammer, what is he given?"

"A club."

"Made of?"

"Troll wood."

"Five more points. Miss Granger-"

"_Hem, hem_" Umbridge looked up sweetly from her clipboard.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Problem?"

"Perhaps you should give some of the _other_ students a chance. It hardly seems fair to give one house all the points."

Spike glared. "Perhaps you should _sod off_. She's the only student who knows the answers!"

Umbridge looked taken aback by Spike's retort. She gave a weak glare but soon dropped her eyes to the clipboard and scribbled furiously. Before any more could be said, however, the door burst open. Professor Summers stood framed in the doorway.

"S-" Buffy began. She looked around the classroom, her 's' still dragging on. "Ssssmith!" she finished. It had been agreed upon that since the students would be studying vampires, Spike was not a good name to call him. "Can I have my hammer back? Me n' Dawnie are gonna need it for a while."

"Buffy I-" Spike began, but he was cut off.

"I promise you can have it tomorrow or something, but I _really_ need it!" Buffy interrupted, walking to the centre of the room.

"Hiring _muggles_," came an indignant whisper from the back of the room. Buffy looked over and saw Professor Umbridge writing on her clipboard. "Of all the low, pathetic, desperate attempts to get teachers," she hissed to herself. She didn't seem to notice Buffy's glare. Indeed, she seemed to be under the impression that no one could hear her. But then again, she was also under the impression that she was in a room full of ordinary humans.

Buffy stooped down and picked up the hammer, despite Spike's quiet protests. She straightened up, holding it over her shoulder in one hand. She walked to the back of the room and held out the other hand to Umbridge.

"You must be Dolores Umbridge," she greeted sweetly. "I've heard so much about you. I'm Buffy."

Umbridge just stared, open-mouthed, at Buffy. "A-are you... p-part... _troll_?" she stammered, incredulous.

"What?" Buffy asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was _trying_ to tell you," Spike whispered, agitated. "I've already demonstrated how heavy the hammer is."

"Oh," Buffy replied, realization dawning on her. The students were all staring wide-eyed at her. Harry was studying the wood on his desk, knowing that her slayer strength was to blame. The hammer dropped from Buffy's hand, creating a large _BANG!_ as it connected with the ground. Buffy seemed to shrink in stature, trying to will the students to forget what they just witnessed. No such luck.

"We knew you could fight, Professor Summers," Dean said finally, in complete awe. "But we had no idea you could lift _that!_"

"Course you didn't!" Buffy snapped back, trying to think up a possible explanation. It was Spike who saved the day.

"Professor Summers had te hammer enchanted so that she could lift it," he explained matter-of-factly. Buffy shot him a silent 'thank you' look. The class and Umbridge seemed to accept this explanation. Hermione and Ron shared a silent look. Harry avoided their gaze.

"Anywho, I gotta go," Buffy said, stooping down and picking up the hammer again. She walked quickly out of the class, avoiding any further questions.

^*^

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron out of the classroom to lunch. Ron and Harry were carrying on a lively conversation about quidditch, seeming to have forgotten about the events of DADA. Hermione however, racked her brain, searching her memory for a spell. Finally she sighed, and thus drew Harry and Ron's attention away from quidditch and towards her.

"It's not possible," she stated simply.

"_What's_ not possible, Hermione?" Ron asked curiously. Harry stayed silent.

"I've searched every inch of my memory and there is _no_ spell that only allows selective people to lift an object. Any spell that would make the hammer light enough for Professor Summers to lift would make it light enough for _us_ to lift."

"You don't _know_ that, Hermione," Harry put in, trying desperately to think of an explanation. "Maybe it's an advanced spell."

"Harry, I've read advanced spellbooks. There is _no such spell_."

"Well then explain how she did it," Ron put in, unknowingly helping Harry.

Hermione frowned. "That's just it, Ron. I _can't_." She shook her head slowly. "I'm going for a walk." she announced after a moment.

"But, lunch," Harry began.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione replied quickly. She turned on her heel and walked outside into the fresh air.

^*^

Buffy and Dawn had long since finished weapons training, and were now sprawled out on the ground near the lake. The breeze washed over them, cooling them down, as they carried on a lively conversation. This was how Angel found them, fresh from a conversation with Spike.

"So I hear we almost had a crisis on our hands," Angel greeted.

Buffy sat up. "Wha-? Oh, right. The hammer." Angel nodded. "Spike saved me, of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked, faking her indignance.

Buffy smirked. "Means I'm ok with you dating him, so you better keep it that way."

Dawn nodded and smiled. "Good."

Angel cleared his throat. "Sooner or later, the Granger kid is going to know that something's up, and I don't think magic will get her off your case."

Buffy sighed. "I know. But it's not something I want to broadcast."

"Why not?" Dawn asked suddenly. Buffy and Angel looked at her. "I mean, it's not like they wouldn't believe you. They know about vampires, they know about demons. Sure, they think the slayer's a myth, but they've seen the way you can fight. Some of them are already wondering why Dumbledore hired you, even if you _can_ fight. It'd just be telling them that you can protect them and kick their asses."

"I just don't think I'm ready for all those people to know about it. I've spent my entire career as a slayer not telling people who I am, working in secret. I've _had_ to. Telling the world isn't as easy as you make it sound. Maybe someday I'll be able to, but now is not someday. 'Sides, I think we should be a bit more worried about her finding out about Angel and Spike. Vampire symptoms are a lot easier to pinpoint."

Angel nodded his agreement. "Exactly. We need to come up with a way to put it out of her mind completely."

Again, Dawn rebutted the idea. "Well she _is_ working with us. I mean, if Harry knows, why can't she? And Ron for that matter. If they're fighting on our side, they deserve to _know_ our side."

Buffy sighed and looked around warily. "Dawnie, we are not having this conversation now. It's hard enough to keep a secret in this place, I don't want to risk unwanted ears hanging around. We're going inside." Buffy stood up and made her way to the castle, closely followed by Angel. After a moment, Dawn sighed and followed.

Hermione stepped out from behind the tree. She had only heard the tail end of the conversation, but it was enough.

_What isn't Harry telling us?_

^*^

end part 17!!

Next chapter: Hermione confronts Harry, secrets are revealed, secrets are kept, muggle defence class has unwanted visitors, and Buffy confronts Umbridge! 


	18. Fighting battles

Chapter 18!

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed and of course, Slayer, who keeps me on track!

Bring on the fic!

^*^

Hermione sat alone in the common room for much of that night, trying to figure out what was going on. Harry knew something, and he was keeping it from her and Ron. That wasn't fair to them. Hermione sighed, and for the umpteenth time that night, she began from the beginning.

Professor Smith and Professor O'Donerty both didn't eat at the feast. They barely ate after that. They drank quite a bit. They were both pale. Yet they were constantly in the sunlight. It didn't add up.

Professor Summers was just over five feet tall. She looked like a cheerleader. She could wield any weapon and fight like it was her life. She could lift a troll hammer. Yet all of Hermione's discreetly performed spells revealed the same thing: she was human. Again, it didn't add up.

The rest of them were always around. They were Muggles brought into Hogwarts. They always seemed to know something everyone else didn't. They were in the prophecy, but Hermione was asleep when they revealed how.

After a few more moments, Hermione let out a frustrated breath. It was useless. Whatever Harry knew, she wasn't going to find out by herself. She turned to go up to her dorm when something caught her eye. It was a book, a plain black, bound one. Hermione recognized it as one Harry constantly carried around, writing in it from time to time. He had bought it after his very first dream, after talking to Professor Summers.

Hermione fought a quick internal battle. One part of her argued that it was Harry's property, and she therefore had no right to read it. The other part of her brain argued that if Harry wasn't about to tell her, she had the right to find out by herself. '_He is my friend,_' she thought to herself. '_I look through his books all the time...._' Still not quite convinced, Hermione nonetheless moved closer to the book. She picked it up gingerly, as if it might crumble into dust if she moved it too quickly. She gently opened the cover, immediately recognizing Harry's unique scrawl on the first page. She gazed in horror as she read.

Professor O'Donerty was a vampire with a soul - Angelus the Scourge of Europe. Professor Smith was a vampire with a soul - William the Bloody; Spike. Anya Jenkins was a vengeance demon - she had turned her boyfriend into a troll. Willow Rosenberg was a wicca - with enough power to destroy the world. Alexander Harris saved the world - fought against evil time and time again. 'Oz' was a werewolf. Rupert Giles was a member of the Watchers Council. The things they had done utterly astounded Hermione. But one thing sat at the forefront of her mind. It brought her entire belief system crashing down around her. Professor Buffy Anne Summers was the Slayer.

^*^

Harry awoke suddenly from his dream, trying desperately to get enough air. He had seen the world not as a ghost or shadow, but as a person. He had seen it from Buffy's eyes. The night she heard the prophecy. The night she fought the Master. The night she died.

Harry had felt himself fall into the pool. Only whereas Buffy had graciously lost consciousness, Harry had felt every moment of it. He tried desperately to pull out of the water, to breathe, to live, but it was as if some invisible force had stopped him from moving at all. He began to panic. He didn't want to die. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He needed to fight. Blackness engulfed him, and for a time, Harry had thought it was the end. Surely, there was nothing he could do. Just as he began to give in, he saw a brief flash of the cavern and Xander's face above him, and Angel not far off, before he was sucked away and into the waking world.

After he was sure that he was, indeed, alive, and that he didn't drown, Harry calmed down. His breathing slowed, and he layed his head back on the pillow in relief. After a moment, he reached over to his bureau to get his dream diary, and found nothing. It wasn't there. Harry sat straight up. He had left it in the common room.

Harry jumped out of his bed and moved quickly to the common room. He stopped when he reached the foot of the stairs. There was a light on. Someone was still awake. Harry peeked out of the shadows and was greeted with the worst possible sight he could imagine. Hermione was sitting by the fire, reading intently. She was reading a black, bound diary. _Harry's_ diary.

Harry rushed over to her and snatched the book away from her.

"Harry!" she cried in surprise, as a thief, caught in the act.

"You had no right to read this," Harry said, containing his anger.

"You had no right to keep it from us!" Hermione said, trying to be calm.

"I had every right!"

"We're your friends Harry! We've followed you to death and back!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Harry shot back.

"You always have a choice, Harry!" Hermione argued, her voice rising. "You should have told us!"

"You think I didn't want to?!" Harry cried, immediately silencing her. "You think I didn't want to share it? You think it was so simple to know everything she's been through and not tell anyone? You think it was simple to keep it from the best friends I've ever had?" Harry calmed down, his voice returning to a quiet one. "You think it wasn't killing me?"

Hermione immediately thought of Harry as she had seen him for the past three weeks. He had been paler. He had been quieter. His perpetual smile had made sparse appearances. He didn't eat. He wasn't sleeping well. He had even missed a quidditch practice. And she, his best friend, had failed to notice it. She had refused to notice it. Even when they had all heard a prophecy outlining the fall of Voldemort, she had failed to notice his closeness to the professors. His understanding of them. Hermione was suddenly compelled to hug him. To hold him and tell him she was sorry. That it would all be ok. Hermione was never one to refuse herself.

Harry was a bit taken aback as he was suddenly hugged by the very person who was condemning him only moments before. He hesitantly returned the hug, wondering what he had missed.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said, and Harry could tell by her voice that she was almost crying. "I'm so, so sorry."

Harry pulled back, looking at her. "Hey, calm down. Why are you the one who's sorry? And why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Hermione sniffled a bit. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you. I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were keeping something - that you were quiet and not yourself." Hermione let out a small sob. "And I'm sorry you don't need us anymore," she managed to get out before her full crying came out.

Harry was shocked. He stood there for a second, watching Hermione cry, utterly bewildered. After a moment, he pulled her back into his arms and stroked her hair gently. "Hermione, shh, calm down," he whispered soothingly. "Why would you even think that I didn't need you anymore?"

"Because," Hermione answered, and her voice was muffled, as she was speaking with her face buried in his shoulder, "because you have them. The Slayer and souled vampires and wiccans and demons and werewolves," Hermione sobbed again. "They're stronger, and better, and they know what they're doing and-"

"Hermione," Harry cut in. "You think because I have them that I don't need you?" Hermione nodded silently, and sobbed a bit more into his shoulder. Harry pulled back finally and held her firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Hermione, you and Ron are my best friends. You said it yourself - you'd follow me to Hell and back. I can't trust them like I trust you. I work with them because I have to. I work with you because I want to."

Hermione finally smiled, a weak, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Her tears subsided and she held onto Harry for a little bit longer. She finally pulled back and looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said quietly, still smiling. "Goodnight Harry."

She began to walk off towards the girls dormitories, but before she moved even three steps, Harry caught her arm. In a move of pure instinct, he pulled her back to him and kissed her.

^*^

Buffy sat wide awake in bed, her eyes darting all around. She was breathing heavily, sweating in cold fear. She sat there for a while, catching her breath as she assured herself only she and Angel were in the room. After a moment, she was aware of him waking up beside her.

"Buffy?" he mumbled. "Buffy, what's wrong?" He sat up beside her and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked urgently upon seeing her fearful look, hearing her ragged breaths.

"It was a dream," Buffy answered, her eyes unfocussed. Her voice was faraway, as if in a trace. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than her husband. "It was just a dream," she repeated.

Angel was fully awake now, holding her. "What happened in the dream?" he asked, his tone much akin to a parent soothing a child who had just suffered a nightmare. But one thing was certain with Buffy; her dreams were never just nightmares.

"It was Harry," Buffy answered, and her tone hadn't changed in the least. "He was there, in a graveyard. With people. Dark, black, evil people. They killed his friend. And they, they took his blood - his life. They took it, and there was a spell, and, and," Buffy trailed off, looking suddenly afraid. "And there was evil." Buffy finally snapped out of her trance and looked at Angel, a deep sorrow in her eyes. "He shouldn't have had to face that."

Angel looked at her lovingly. "Neither should you. You've faced sorrow too, Buffy," he reminded her.

Buffy nodded, looking distracted again. "I guess," she agreed halfheartedly. "But still... I know he knows about us. He's probably been having these dreams as long as I have been..."

"Does he get prophetic dreams?" Angel questioned curiously.

Buffy nodded. "He's gotta, I mean, first the First, then our fight with Acathla. There's no other way he could have seen that."

Angel nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think we should talk to him?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he's probably sleeping. He hasn't been getting much of that, what with school, and the apocalypse. We should let him rest..." Buffy trailed off. A moment, and then, "We should talk to him."

Angel smiled a bit as Buffy jumped out of bed. "What happened to letting him rest?"

Buffy quickly threw on some clothes. "Screw rest! This is the end of the world we're discussing here. I know stuff about him, and he knows stuff about me. There's a reason and we've gotta discuss it."

Angel got out of bed slowly. "Alright, you win. We'll talk to him."

"Great! You can go get him!"

^*^

Hermione looked up as the portrait door swung open silently, and a dark figure entered the room. She held her breath, and shook Harry slightly, hoping he would wake up. The two had fallen asleep on the couch for a bit. Harry was a heavy sleeper, it appeared. Hermione held her breath as the figure came closer. Finally, she saw who it was clearly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Professor O'Donerty," she said, alerting him to her presence.

His head whipped around and he faced her. "Hermione," he said, surprised. "I didn't think anyone would be up. Do you know where Harry-"

Hermione held a finger to her lips and beckoned him closer, revealing to him Harry's sleeping form. His breathing was slow, and he looked so very peaceful in that state. It was obvious he was not having dreams about Buffy's past. Angel smiled a bit.

"I hate to do this," he said, "but... HARRY!"

Harry jerked awake with a small cry of alarm. He managed to fall off the couch in his quick awakening. He blinked a bit, trying to rid his eyes of sleep.

"Professor O'Donerty?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

Angel laughed a bit and helped Harry off the floor. "Buffy wants to talk to you," he explained simply.

Hermione looked concerned. "Why?" she questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Angel shook his head. "We don't know yet. I really can't talk about it-"

"She knows," Harry cut in.

Angel looked at him. "She what?"

"She knows," Harry repeated. "I've been having dreams, and I wrote them down. Hermione found the book and... well, she knows."

Angel nodded. "I see. Does Ron know?"

Hermione shook her head. "He hasn't a clue," she assured them. She blushed a bit. "Neither would I if I hadn't have heard you talking earlier."

Angel nodded again, taking in this information. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that Buffy needs to see you. I need to go speak to Giles. You two can meet her in our office."

Angel moved toward the door, but Hermione stopped him. "It's after curfew!" she stated matter-of-factly. "We'll get in trouble."

Angel mumbled something and turned back. "Do you have any parchment?" Hermione rushed over to the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, bringing them to Angel. He shook his head. "Are you ever unprepared?"

Harry answered the question instead. "It's never happened in this millennium," he said, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

Angel laughed, and scribbled out a quick note on the parchment. He looked it over and signed it, handing it to Hermione. "If anyone gives you any trouble, give them this," he said.

Hermione and Harry nodded as they watched him leave.

^*^

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione were walking along the corridors towards Buffy's office. They saw Willow and Oz on their way, patrolling the corridors. They seemed to know more about what was going on then Harry and Hermione did.

As they neared the door to Buffy and Angel's office, a small voice came out of the shadows. "Hem, hem."

Harry and Hermione froze, knowing full well who had caught them. Harry silently cursed himself for not bringing the Invisibility cloak. He silently thanked God, however, for the note from Professor O'Donerty. Harry and Hermione turned towards the voice, putting on their most innocent faces as Dolores Umbridge stepped out of the shadows.

"And what are two young Gryffindors doing out of bed after curfew?" she asked, looking positively gleeful.

Harry stepped forward. "We have permission from Professor O'Donerty," he answered, handing over the note.

Ms. Umbridge looked it over, scrutinizing every letter. Not looking completely satisfied, she turned behind her, looking into the shadows. "What do you think?" she asked, holding out the note.

Hermione drew in a breath as none other than Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "Malfoy!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

Malfoy smirked triumphantly. "Turns out I got a little something that Ms. Umbridge here thinks is just great. She says I'd be perfect for keeping some of the more," he looked at Harry and sneered, "unruly students in line."

Harry glared at his long-time rival. "So then I suppose you'll be keeping yourself in line now?"

Malfoy glared back. "Careful, Potter," he spat. "Soon as Ms. Umbridge says the word, and I can take points away from you faster than you can-"

"Boys, boys," Umbridge interrupted. "This isn't the time. Now, Draco, tell me, what do you think of this?" she questioned, handing him the note.

Draco took it and looked it over briefly. "Forgery," he said simply, handing back to Umbridge.

Harry stepped forward. "It is not and you know it!" he got out, before the door behind him opened.

"What's going on out here?" Buffy questioned, looking around. "Oh, Harry, good you're here," she trailed off as she caught sight of Umbridge, Malfoy, and Hermione. "And you brought friends....?"

Harry shook his head. "No, well, sort of. Me and Hermione were on our way here when Ms. Umbridge and Malfoy stopped us. Thought we were breaking the rules."

Buffy nodded. "Well, you're not," she turned to Umbridge, "they're not. So, you can just run along now. I need to talk to Harry - and Hermione, apparently."

Umbridge scowled. "At midnight?" she questioned sternly.

Buffy shrugged. "It's important," she said, sounding bored, ushering the two Gryffindors into her room. Umbridge and Malfoy didn't move.

"Of course, you'd break the rules for the famous Harry Potter," Malfoy muttered.

Buffy turned back to them. "What did you say?" she demanded.

Malfoy took a step behind Umbridge, as if she would protect him from Buffy's wrath. Instead, she chose to add fuel to the fire.

"Well, it seems that the famous Harry Potter gets nothing but preferential treatment," she spat out.

Buffy glared. "He didn't ask for this," she ground out evenly.

"Yes, well, he got it didn't he?" Umbridge shot back. "Famous Harry Potter, loved by all, the bravest child you ever saw-"

"AND LOOK WHAT GOOD IT'S DONE HIM!" Buffy exploded. Harry and Hermione stepped further into her office, looking almost frightened. Malfoy stayed behind Umbridge, who's eyes were wide as she stepped back a bit. Buffy continued, her fire fuelled.

"HE'S FAMOUS FOR SOMETHING HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER!" she shouted. "Famous for saving your ass from the worst wizard there ever was and this is how you treat him?! You think he woke up one morning and said 'I think I'll save the world today'. Is that what you think?! He didn't choose this! It chose him. He didn't get a choice and all you can think to say is how he gets treated differently?! People have died right in front of him! His friends are in danger just for being his friends! Maybe you don't get it! He's stared death in the face and all you can think to say is 'Famous Harry Potter'?! It's a wonder people fight for this world if you're what it has to offer! Get out of my sight!"

Umbridge looked completely affronted. "I'll have you fired by the morning," she hissed, turning around. Draco followed after her, turning to look back at Harry.

"Good thing you've got a professor to fight your battles Potter," he spat.

Harry looked back at Buffy and smiled. "She wasn't fighting my battle, Malfoy. She was fighting her own."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione smirked, shutting the door. "It's a secret."

^*^

Later in the day, Harry once again found himself facing a thoroughly pissed-off Buffy Summers. Umbridge had taken it upon herself to 'rate' Buffy's teaching methods. It was obvious she was _not_ pleased with the arrangement. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled a bit as they entered the class. Buffy caught sight of them and waved them over.

"You three!" she called out. "I need to see you after class!" They nodded as the rest of the students filed in.

Draco, of course, looked immensely pleased about the fact that Buffy was stuck with Umbridge for the duration of the class. His broad smirk and triumphant glare were enough to set Harry's blood boiling. Fortunately for him, this class was all about hitting each other. Harry smiled an almost maniacal smile as the thought ran through his mind. Unfortunately, today's class was not about hitting.

Angel seemed a lot more at ease than Buffy as the class began. He invited Umbridge to join in, but the old bat opted to watch and take notes, often scowling at Buffy.

The class was focussing now on Tai Chi. They had learned to punch, kick, roll - all the important things to a fight. Now they were working on discipline. Angel and Buffy demonstrated the moves at the front of the room, the rest of the class trying to keep up. Harry noted with some satisfaction that Malfoy (and Crabbe and Goyle) seemed to be having a fair bit of trouble with the flowing movements.

The class was almost silent as they proceeded through the calming routine. It was that silence that made it seem so much louder as the wall burst in, and 50 death eaters came rushing into the classroom.

^*^

hahahahaha!! Left y'all with a cliffhanger! *insert evil look here* drop a review if you want the next chapter quick...er


End file.
